


Pocket Monsters

by FreeManWriter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeManWriter/pseuds/FreeManWriter
Summary: Lost, dazed and confused after Order 66's enactment, Jedi Padawan Cal Kestis finds himself on a world unlike any other with creatures called Pokemon possessing powers beyond imagination and understanding. Watch as this lost Padawan tries to find new purpose in meaning in a world he barely understands. Pokemon Adventures Manga Universe.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings one and all and welcome to a brand new story that just came to me on the fly and one I immediately knew I wanted to do.
> 
> This is a very unique story that I believe holds great potential and I hope it will be fully realized here.
> 
> If you're wondering how it was the story came to be, for the past few months I had undertaken some Pokémon Nuzlocke's to pass the time and if you're a Pokémon fan, you know exactly what a Nuzlocke is. In that time, I reread and old story which quite frankly is one of the best Pokémon stories told being called the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Master by Kenchi618. That story is one of the most brilliantly well-crafted Pokémon crossovers on the sight and it is a huge inspiration for this story.
> 
> But I will make it my own.
> 
> So this story is something I had a lot of fun planning out, specifically in choosing what Pokémon is gonna go to who.
> 
> And if ya hadn't read the description, Cal Kestis is the main character for this one. Fallen Order was a phenomenal game and it made Cal a favorite amongst the Star Wars fandom.
> 
> Anywho, since I brought up the aforementioned inspiration to this story, surprise, surprise, the universe that this crossover is gonna take place in is the extremely underrated and not as known as it should be, the Manga of Pokémon Adventures.
> 
> Which, for those who are unaware, is the most closest anyone has ever gotten to portraying the Pokémon universe as it was meant to be. And this is something that has been stated by Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of Pokémon itself. The CEO of the Pokémon company has also gone on record in stating that every Pokémon fan should read this Manga.
> 
> So, in light of those comments and me rereading Kenchi's crossover and the Adventures Manga recently, I hope this story will bring even more attention and love to the true rendition of Pokémon.
> 
> We'll have more to talk about after the first Chapter, so let's do this!
> 
> Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day.

Pocket Monsters Chapter 1: Crash Landing

…

…

…

…

" _This… war is not over, My Padawan."_

…

…

" _Hold the Line."_

…

…

" _Wait for the Jedi Councils Signal."_

…

…

…

" _Remember… Trust… only… in the Force."_

_***GASP*** _

Within a large pod like container of some kind, a young boy no older than 11 or 12 shot up from the metallic floor breathing in deep breaths.

He felt a cold sweat run down the side of his head which he quickly wiped away.

Taking a moment to get his bearings in order, the young boy turned to his left and looked outside the pod container he was sitting in.

He saw that the ship that he was in had crash landed on a snowy mountain of some kind.

Wincing as he felt a wave of pain and vertigo override his sense temporarily, the young boy shook his head momentarily

In that small action, something out of the corner of his eye within the ship caught his undivided attention.

The boy froze up as his breath hitched slightly at the sight that lay before him.

"Master." The young boy said mournfully, voice cracking as he gazed upon the body of his mentor Jaro Tapal.

Now on his knees, the young boy gazed down at his Master who had laid there with his eyes having been closed.

Within his hands, he held the last memento of his master.

He held the silver cylindrical device tightly, his hands beginning to tremble as tears began to fall from his cheeks onto the ground.

"What do I do, Master?" the young boy wept. "What do I do?"

For the first time in his life, Cal Kestis, Padawan of the Jedi Order was completely and utterly alone.

All he could do was sit there in the escape pod he and his master had utilized to escape the soldiers they had once called friends.

What happened?

Why?

Why did the Clone Troopers that he had fought alongside for an entire year so abruptly and suddenly turn their blaster on him and Master Tapal?

There was no one that could answer him.

He was here, on whatever planet this was supposed to be, all alone.

Eventually, after some time, Cal's tears had subsided and he returned his attention to the world that the pod had crashed on.

Initially, he had thought that they had crash landed on some snowy mountain top but upon closer inspection, Cal saw that he was looking at the starting ascent to the mountain snow top.

Opening up the exit to the pod, Cal took a cautious step out of it and took a moment to gauge his surroundings.

After a few seconds, Cal noticed that the area was empty of any living creature of any kind.

He was just on a mountainside and when taking a better look around, specifically down towards the base of the mountain, he didn't find any village or town of any kind.

Now that he thought about, where in the galaxy did he land?

There didn't appear to be any ships around either as the skies were empty for the most part save for some sorts of bird-like creatures flying by.

So there was life on this planet at least.

Just as to what, Cal had yet to discover that.

However, before he was able to dwell on this topic any further, he felt a sudden overwhelming surge of the Force itself all around him.

Gasping, Cal took a few steps back and tripped, falling down to the ground.

Raising a hand to his chest, Cal was breathing heavily as his entire body was tingling with the sensation of the Force all around him.

He had never felt something like this before.

Not even when he had gotten his Kyber crystal for his first lightsaber had he felt such a powerful presence of the Force.

What was this place?

Cal glanced down at his hand to see goosebumps and whatever strands of hair that he did have standing on end.

The Force…

This place exuded the forth in a way that was so powerful yet… so natural.

Like it was breathing if that's how he would describe it.

He sat there for a few seconds longer until he shakily got back to his feet, hand on his chest as he steadied his breathing.

"Whoa…" Cal said in a low voice.

That experience was unreal.

The Padawan couldn't even find the words to describe it.

" _Trust only in the Force."_

Cal's head snapped upwards, looking around frantically upon hearing that voice.

He knew that voice.

That voice was…

Whipping around to the escape pods interior, Cal felt his heart stop as he gazed upon his master once more with his eyes wide in anticipation.

He waited there for a few seconds of silence until he let out an exhale of disappointment and shame.

How could he hope for such a thing?

His Master had sacrificed his own life for him and still he was hoping that he would just swoop in and solve his problems right now.

Cal hated this.

He truly hated it.

Hate was not something any Jedi was meant to feel but how could he not?

Everything he had known had literally been ripped away from him in an instant and he still had _no idea_ as to just what was going on.

He didn't know of any means of contacting anyone else from the Jedi order nor did he expect them to contact him considering the stated in which his escape pod was in.

So what was he to do now?

Gazing at the pod, Cal felt a weight upon his shoulders as he re-entered the crashed ship and slowly began taking out any and all essentials he could find and use in here.

Whilst there was plant life nearby, signifying life was on this planet overall, this place he was in seemed relatively empty for the most part.

So there was no point in dwelling here.

He needed to move and find out just where he was.

But…

Once more, his gaze turned to that of Master Tapal.

The Padawan just couldn't leave his Mentors body here to rot.

He deserved a proper Jedi's burial.

Thus, Cal began to make preparations to the best of his abilities and surroundings.

There were an abundant amount of trees to utilize so he'd start there.

Stepping back out from the pod, Cal scaled down the mountainside slightly towards the closest trees and in an instant ignited his master lightsaber.

He felt a brief pang of guilt at utilizing his Masters saber but shook his head, knowing that he was using it to give his master a proper goodbye.

As he approached the neighboring set of trees, his hearing picked up on something from behind.

Turning his head around, his eyes scanned the area behind him with his head snapping up back to the escape pod.

There, standing in front of the pod was a small stubby creature of some kind.

"Hey!" Cal shouted aloud, causing the small creature to jolt at the Padawan's voice and turned to face him.

Utilizing the Force for an enhanced jump, he landed in between the creature and the pod and realized it was a lot smaller than he had anticipated.

That didn't matter to Cal who already held his Lightsaber, brandishing it in the creatures direction.

"Stay back." Cal commanded aloud in an aggressive fashion.

The strange creature recoiled violently, curling up slightly and raising both of its arms near its head in a defensive manner. It trembled in fright at the sight of the Lightsaber and fierce expression Cal directed at it.

Cal gazed upon it with an intense glare, watching the small creature shake in complete fear when his grip and form slackened.

His eyes began to widen upon realizing just what he had done.

" _A Jedi always uses their power to protect those who can't protect themselves."_ Words of his Master from his many lessons floated through his mind. _"We may be peacekeepers at war but that does not mean we are to forget our duty to spread peace and hope over fear and strife."_

A moment later, Cal retracted his saber and hung his head down, gritting his teeth together and his eyes closed tightly.

Shaking his head, the young Padawan looked up at the small animal that was still shaking in fright.

He took a moment to observe just what this thing was supposed to be.

This creature appeared to have a rocky-green skin with a blunt spike on top of its head, a short, rounded snout, and triangular, black markings below and on the upper corners of its eyes. Red scales cover its diamond-shaped belly, and there are several small holes in its body. Its short arms lack fingers, while its feet have a single toenail each. It has a tail with a conical center surrounded by a ring of plate-like scales.

"Sorry." Cal said softly, making the creature cease in its trembling fright of him.

Slowly, the small thing opened one of its eyes nervously to reveal they were red and gazed at him warily.

It watched as the Padawan turned back to the strange structure and fell to his knees.

Blinking, the creature stood up straight now, discounting the initial fear it held a moment ago being replaced with curiosity.

This human went from being fiercely defensive to openly sorrowful.

Curiosity overriding the fright that it had felt a few seconds ago, the creature slowly approached the human on his knees.

Getting to his side, the creature saw that silent tears were streaming down his face.

This creature was thoroughly confused and slightly sympathetic.

What had caused such grief in this human?

Looking into the unusual cave, the creature glanced at the human momentarily before walking forward.

Climbing up into the entrance pf the "cave", the small animal looked around inside taking note of the metallic interior when it glanced down.

It froze, its eyes widening greatly upon seeing what was on the floor.

While it didn't know what this bipedal humanoid was supposed to be, what this creature did know was that this humanoid was undoubtedly dead.

It looked back to the Padawan who had slowly risen his head to gaze upon the strange animal with an understanding gaze.

Whoever it was within this strange cave was clearly someone of great importance that this human was mourning the loss of. While the creature didn't know who it was, it did understand what it felt like to lose someone close to them.

Afterall, it had lost both its parents in this harsh environment not to long ago.

Moving down from the slightly elevated cave entrance, the creature carefully walked towards the grieving human before it stood in front of him.

The boy had stopped crying by this point but his demeanor remained as sorrowful as it was when he turned off that strange energy weapon he had on him.

Cautiously, the small green creature leaned forward and rested its head against the humans knee.

Cal had jolted at this sudden action, looking down at the unusual animal in surprise.

At first, he didn't know what to make of this gesture but after a few moments of awkward silence, Cal hesitantly placed a hand atop the creatures head.

The small animal froze up briefly but sensing no ill intention from the human, didn't move back from the gesture.

The duo remained there for a few seconds until Cal shifted slightly and stood back up. The creature gazed up at him curiously, wondering what he was going to do.

Cal proceeded to turn his head back in the direction of the trees he had initially planned on cutting down and went back towards them.

Confused, the green animal opted to follow Cal at a slight distance behind him.

It watched as the human pulled out that strange cylindrical staff and ignited that blue energy sword it had pointed at him earlier.

Now that it was looking at it without the fear of the weapon being pointed at it, the strange creature found the blue blade to be quite fascinating and beautiful.

"Stay back." Cal spoke, surprising the creature.

Bewildered by the command, the creature didn't have much time in responding physically or verbally as the human proceeded to slash through one of the tree trunks with ease. The blue blade cut through the hardy wood without much effort and the tree fell forward and crashed down to the ground.

Jumping back in fright at the action, the creature looked back and forth between the fallen tree and the human who was beginning to trim off the branches.

Noticing the creature still being present, Cal looked over to the confused animal who was gazing at him quizzically.

From the facial description it was directing towards him, to Cal, it seemed as though it was silently asking him just what he was doing.

"I have to give my Master the proper burial ceremony for a Jedi." Cal answered without even thinking about whether or not the animal could understand him or not.

In all honesty, it felt like something he just needed to get off his chest.

To just say it.

Accept it.

Painful as it was.

The creature, all the while, soaked in the words the human just told him and looked back to the small metal cave.

It trudged back up to the entrance and gazed down at the deceases humanoid.

Gazing at for a few second, the creature nodded to itself and hopped down from the cave entrance, looking around the area.

Spotting what he was looking for, the creature hobbled over to a flat area on the mountain side and proceeded to begin digging into the ground.

Hearing this small commotion, Cal turned his head in the direction of the green animal and his eyes widened slightly at what he was seeing. The small creature was effortlessly digging into the ground and tossing dirt aside as it dug into the earth.

Walking over to the small dig site, Cal immediately noticed that the creatures wasn't digging in an uncoordinated manner like one would expect.

No, taking a moment to observe this dug up ground, Cal took note that it held a distinctive if slightly unorderly rectangular shape. This creature continued its digging for several minutes until it stopped next to the Padawan, looking up at the human expectantly.

When he had found himself crashed on this mountainside, this certainly wasn't Cal Kestis was expecting.

Looking down at the green creature, it gave him a look that conveyed "What do ya think? Is it enough?".

"I-I…" Cal didn't know what to say to this.

It was rather astonishing to say the least.

He hadn't been here long but already, one of the native wildlife of this planet was assisting in a rather personal manner.

Cal didn't know how or why but this creature had done him this small gesture of kindness and he had only known the little guy for half an hour. Less than that even.

It was there that Cal had a feeling wash over him from head to toe as he stood next to the small horned animal.

He felt it coming off the creature subtly.

Cal had recognized it in an instant.

And how could he not? He was still a Jedi after all.

This creature had the Force.

But…

Not in the way that Cal was used to it.

This was… different.

Whatever it was, that didn't really matter to him.

This animal was strong with the Force. It had it in… was it a boy or a girl? Regardless, the Force was strong with this creature, different as it presented itself to be.

"Trust only in the Force." Cal muttered to himself, making the animal tilt its head at him.

A moment later, he gave the yet to be identified animal with a grateful smile.

"Thank you." He said softly.

The creature blinked before smiling up at him in return.

It appeared that this animal was more intelligent then he had initially believed with it understanding his gratitude and overall just what he was going through.

Cal still wasn't sure where he was and quite frankly, after what he had just went through recently he was still confused and shaken.

But somehow, he had found a partner in all the madness he had went through.

Perhaps this was the will of the Force.

And as his Master had told him in his dying breath and words he had heard many times before in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, he needed to place his trust in the Force.

So, if this was the will of the Force, it had led him here to this planet and this small creature that had the Mystical Energy that binds all things.

Now though, he'd focus on that aspect later.

He still had a duty to perform and he wouldn't stop until it is done.

_-Scene Cut-_

Night had fallen upon the mountainside by now but by then, Cal and his new little friend had completed what he had set out to do.

Standing before the crudely built wooden platform over the mound of dirt the green skinned creature had helped him in setting up, Cal held a lit makeshift torch in his hands.

He stared at the body of his master who had his eyes closed with his hands resting atop his chest, making him look as though he were sleeping.

Cal felt a lump form in his throat at the sight of Jaro like this but he quickly shook his head and stepped forward.

Tentatively, he placed his torch at the feet of his master and soon the fires ignited the wood of the funeral pyre.

Slowly, the flames spread around the body of his master until the entirety of the structure was burning.

Cal stood by and watched as the fires burned away his Masters body, allowing the Jedi to become one with the Force.

Beside him was the small new friend he had made, standing almost vigilantly beside him.

During the entire day and process of setting up this pyre, the little guy had stayed with him and aided in building this structure for his master.

Cal didn't even know what exactly this creature was supposed to be but he was truly appreciative of it. This intelligent creature had helped in carving out the timber and unearthing the ground for the Pyre which he lay his Master upon.

In that time, he didn't realize it, but a small bond was forming between him and the animal since they had worked hard together on this.

He opted to give the little guy a name in that time, at least in a way to identify him then just calling on it without an identity or not knowing what it was.

During his travels across the stars, Cal recalled the name of a creature from a dead language that identified strange and large animals.

Kaiju.

Thus, Kaiju was its name and the little guy seemed to enjoy it a great deal.

So now, it was just him and Kaiju upon the mountainside gazing upon the ashes of the pyre that had burned away his master.

All that was left of him was his Lightsaber and one shoulder pauldron Cal had hung onto from his Masters armor.

Going over to where Master Tapal's head had been, Cal had fashioned the pauldron onto a thick tree branch and embedded the stick into the ground.

Cal let out a tired sigh, gazing down at the pile of ash, the remains of the Pyre and his Master.

Looking over to Kaiju, the little guy gazed upon him with an understanding stare with Cal nodding a moment later.

It was nighttime by this point and it was best that they head for shelter for the time being.

Since the crashed escaped pod was nearby, it would suffice for him and his new friend for the night.

Returning back to the pod, Cal climbed in with Kaiju right behind him and had managed to close the glass entry way.

Propping himself against the back wall of the pod, Cal was momentarily surprised at how quickly Kaiju opted to lean against him.

Despite himself, Cal had a small smile appear on his face with one hand resting atop Kaiju's head as the two settled in for the night.

Sleep came soon after and the duo slept peacefully throughout the night.

_-Scene Cut-_

" _ **GRAAAAHH"**_

"AAAAHHH!"

Cal ducked down at an avalanche of boulders being directed at him and Kaiju with the duo hightailing it down the mountain from a herd of attackers.

Kaiju was spazzing out, trying its best to avoid the oncoming rocks, bashing back a few with its own head but the little guy was still relatively young.

By this point, Kaiju was in Cal's hands who was dashing down the mountain as fast as his legs could carry him.

How did a calm and peaceful morning lead into such a chaotic and maddening noon that revolved around Cal putting his Jedi training to its paces.

It started out well enough all things considering what Cal had already gone through a few days ago.

He woke up to find Kaiju having crawled up onto his lap and sleeping peacefully atop his legs.

The Padawan shook the little creature awake and together, the two of them exited the escape pod and began their trek down the mountain.

Cal still didn't know what planet he had landed on and needed to gauge as to where he was exactly.

So far, aside from Kaiju, he hadn't encountered any other life.

He figured that would change today considering that he couldn't just stay in one spot, especially around a crashed escape pod.

That would just attract unwanted attention.

Like right now with the strange, armored tusk like animals with their long noses and the bipedal furry Wookie lookalikes with the tan rings on their bellies.

Not that he wanted this.

Cal had initially believed this place to be uninhabited for the most part, believing Kaiju to be a stray.

The only prominent thing that stood out about the Mountain he was on was the ever present feeling of the Force permeating everywhere.

In his studies at the Jedi Temple, the Padawan was educated in the matters of how the Force was the constant presence of the galaxy. If he could paraphrase Grand Master Yoda here, it was the energy that surrounded everything and connected them all.

But here was now, being chased by a horde of unidentifiable and clearly angry and territorial animals that were chasing him and Kaiju with a great intensity to them.

And all of them were connected to the Force, same as Kaiju.

The familiar yet different feeling he had when he first encountered his new companion.

Must have been something native to this planet.

Cal would have found this extraordinarily fascinating had it not been for the ridiculous and life threatening situation he found himself in.

These creatures that have been attacking him and Kaiju for the last hour have displayed abilities that he could barely comprehend.

Their claws glowed, the earth trembled and the ones with the tusks and trunks rolled up into armored balls that tried bashing into the fleeing duo.

They were after both of them with a vengeance and they would not let up.

Maybe slicing off one of the furry ones arms wasn't such a good idea.

The group that saw this was scared for the briefest of moments.

Now…

Well, now they're just pissed off.

And their rampaging to get Cal and Kaiju alerted and angered the herd of those tusk like animals leading to this debacle.

So here he was once again on the run for his life with a partner who was equally as terrified as he was.

Kaiju was clinging onto Cal's arms that were wrapped around its stomach for dear life, it's eyes wide and buggy as the human it had met the other day was sprinting down the mountain at speeds comparable to even the fastest of Kaiju's kind.

Kaiju jolted, biting onto the cloth of Cal's arm as the Padawan performed an astonishing high jump into the air to avoid several rolling figures that barreled towards him.

Landing as gracefully as one can in this situation, Cal resumed his sprint in time to narrowly avoid a large rock being tossed at him.

"Leave me alone already!" Cal cried out in vain, screeching to a halt as another rock landed in front of him.

'How in the Force are they doing this?!' Cal wildly thought, teeth clenched tightly as one of the bi-pedal furry Wookie-alikes caught up to him.

Feeling the oncoming danger, Cal ducked down, inadvertently having his chin dig into Kaiju's single blunt spike.

Wincing in pain, Cal lost his footing and began tumbling forward with Kaiju still in his arms.

Landing hard on his back, the Padawan groaned aloud as he slowly sat up.

"You alright, Kaiju?" Cal asked, slight discomfort in his voice.

"Tar." Was Kaiju's only response.

Shaking his head to try and rid the coming headache, Cal got back up to his feet in time to see those tusk like creatures roll into their ball forms again.

"Oh come on." Cal complained aloud, getting ready to run once again.

His legs tensed up and his hold on Kaiju tightened with the boy preparing to move when…

_***FWOOOSH*** _

A powerful gust of wind whipped up from behind the Padawan and a moment later, he felt two strong pointed feet dig into his shoulders before he was promptly lifted up into the air.

"WAAAH!" Cal cried aloud, holding onto Kaiju who flailed in equal fright at their sudden height position far above the ground.

He began to try and wrench himself free from whatever it was that up and grabbed without dropping and now scared Kaiju.

"Calm down young man." Said an aged and wizened voice from above. "I've got you."

Cal stopped struggling and looked up at what it was that caught him.

It was large bird of some kind with brown feathers, a large, pointed beak, the edges of the wings being white in color and atop the, Cal saw an aged man looking down at him.

The most distinguishing features of this individual was his slightly bushy eyebrows and graying brown hair.

"Just stay put." His rescuer stated. "We'll be away from Mt. Silver shortly."

Cal could only nod, silently in awe and trepidation.

He was somewhat glad to meet another intelligent living being on this planet but he was unsure of the man's intentions.

Granted, he did just save his life but one can never be too sure.

Still, at least he wasn't in danger anymore. Those bizarre animals couldn't reach him up here even if they tried.

Eventually, the bird carrying Cal flew down to what appeared to be a town of some kind.

Buildings weren't as tall and it appeared sparsely populated for the most part.

Descending down to the town, the bird eventually hovered in front of a building with a red roof and red sphere of some kind before dropping Cal.

The large bird landed right next to the slightly shaky Padawan with the aged man who had rescued him from that mountainside climbing off his steed and giving the young Jedi a hard stare.

Cal couldn't help but recoil slightly at the hard gaze directed at him as it reminded him all to well of the disapproving gaze of a Jedi master.

The elderly fellow held out a small red and white sphere that expanded in his hand and a moment later, the large bird that had carried him seemingly shrunk and disappeared before his eyes.

The Padawan blinked in surprise by what he just saw.

What kind of technology was that?

And where did the large bird go?

Did… did it go into the ball?

He wasn't able to ask or even get a word in as the man cleared his throat aloud.

"Young Man, you have some explaining to do." He said sternly making Cal flinch. "Just what in the world were you thinking being on Mt. Silver? Judging by how I found you, I don't need to tell you just how dangerous that place is."

Cal didn't know how exactly to respond to this statement.

All he really got out of this slight scolding was this man stating that the mountain he was on was called Mt. Silver.

Ok, so that answers one question being where he landed on.

But what planet was he on?

On the way down during the descent to this town, Cal took the moment to observe that this place didn't seem all that advanced.

Was it just this place or…

Cal shook his head, feeling a headache coming on so he opted to focus on one thing at a time.

And the first matter he should attend to is…

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Cal said gratefully. "I didn't know that place would be so dangerous."

The aged man's expression softened slightly upon seeing the boy bow slightly.

He gazed at the young man and then down at the creature in his hand.

"Is that your Larvitar?" The Man asked curiously. "Those are rather rare to find."

"Larvitar?" Cal questioned, looking down at Kaiju in his arms. "Is that the name of Kaiju's species?"

"Kaiju?" the man repeated. "Is that his name?"

"Oh, so you're a boy then?" Cal said with Kaiju nodding up at him.

"Excuse me." The elderly man said holding up his hand. "But you didn't answer my question. What were you doing on Mt. Silver. You saw how dangerous that place is."

Cal opened and closed his mouth several times, thinking his answer over.

"Um… it's a bit complicated sir." Cal said carefully. "I didn't go there of my own volition if you're wondering. I crash landed there."

"Crash landed?" the Man said in confusion. "Were you on a plane?"

"What's a plane?" Cal questioned making the brown haired man pause.

"I beg your pardon?"

There was an awkward silence between the two with them both staring at one another for an extended period of time until…

"Um, sir?" The Padawan broke the silence. "Can you tell me where exactly I am right now?"

"Now? This is Viridian City. And you don't have to call me sir. I'm Professor Oak."

"Cal Kestis." The Jedi said in kind, setting Kaiju down. "And not the town. I meant what planet."

Professor Oak was about to open his mouth for an answer when he froze on the spot.

"P-Planet?"

"Yeah, you know the name… of… the planet…"

A slow dawning of realization appeared upon Cal's expression.

"Y-you know…" Cal stammered, really unsure about this right now. "Planet names and…"

Professor Oak stared at the boy and while he thought this was supposed to be some kind of joke, Cal seemed genuine in the question.

"Why… why don't we go to my lab in Pallet Town." Oak suggested. "Judging by your attire, you must have gone through quite the ordeal even before that little rampage I found you in."

That would be putting it mildly.

So, seeing no other option at the moment, Cal followed Professor Oak to the mans hometown.

Maybe there he'd get some answers as to where he was.


	2. These creatures known as Pokémon

**Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day.**

Pocket Monsters Chapter 2: These creatures known as Pokémon

Pokémon.

That's what they're called.

The strange, unique and powerful animals that inhabited every region of this land.

They came in all shapes and sizes, each having their own set of powers and abilities that would put most Jedi Masters to shame.

From small little mouses that were able to generate electricity to the large flying lizards that were able to spew fire out of their mouths, these Pokémon were the most prominent species on this planet.

It almost made the humans who lived here an afterthought.

Yet there were people out there, trainers, who commanded and ordered these magnificent animals with the greatest of ease.

Cal didn't understand what it was when Professor Oak told him about this but there was a lot he didn't get since crash landing here.

Currently the young Jedi Padawan sat in the middle of a wide plain of grass, content to simply be there for the moment after his long discussion with Professor Oak at his lab.

Right beside him was now his new official Pokémon, Kaiju the Larvitar who was napping peacefully without a care in the world.

It was a bit a of a comedic means in how Cal officially "caught" Kaiju.

_-Flashback-_

Within the laboratory of Professor Oak, the Pokémon professor sat at his desk with a hard and frankly astonished look that was directed towards the young Padawan before him.

They had been in deep discussion for the past few hours since they had arrived back from Viridian city and since then, Oak had learned an astounding revelation.

They were not alone in this universe.

He was well aware of that constant question of whether or not they were alone in the universe but… this was still a lot to wrap his mind around.

Oak at first believed the boy was creating a false tale but the conviction in his voice coupled with showing off technology Oak had never seen before on top of the image of the deceased Jedi Master Jaro Tapal.

It was still a hard pill to swallow and if Oak were being honest with himself, he still was having a difficult time believing it.

But then Cal asked him just how it was that Oak had found him.

"Someone in Pallet Town here pointed to a shooting star the day before." Oak explained. "It turned out that shooting star winded up to be a falling one, seeing how it crash landed on Mt. Silver."

"My escape pod!" Cal blurted out, making Oak pause.

"Escape pod?" Oak said in a tone asking for clarity.

"Yeah, it was from my ship." Cal said, more dejectedly now as he hung his head.

Oak saw this change in demeanor, leaning forward slightly in his seat.

"What happened?" Oak asked softly.

Cal looked up at the elderly Pokémon researcher who held a soft and patient gaze that greatly reminded him of the Jedi Masters within the temple.

Closing his eyes, Cal shook his head and looked away.

"I… I don't wanna talk about it." Cal stated in a low voice.

Rather than poke and prod, Oak simply nodded and reclined back into his chair.

"Then what can you tell me, Cal?" Oak inquired in a kind fashion.

Cal gazed up at the Pokémon professor silently for a few seconds.

Beside him was Kaiju, looking up at the Padawan patiently.

"Well… I guess I can start with the Jedi Order." Cal said after a few seconds of silence.

And from there, Cal went on to regale the aged Pokémon trainer of the Order he was a part of, it's purpose in the Galactic Republic and their role across the galaxy as peacekeepers.

Oak was greatly fascinated by all this, about an order of warriors dedicated to keeping the peace on a galactic scale.

It was hard to comprehend really but he remained silent and listened to it all.

Their conversation then became far more interesting when Cal began talking about the Force.

"The Force?" Oak repeated in intrigue. "What's that?"

"It's what gives the Jedi their power." Cal answered automatically, like reading it out of a book. "It's the source of every Jedi's power and is everywhere."

"Everywhere you say?" Oak remarked in slight confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Well…" Cal rubbed the back of his head. "I never fully understood myself. I'm still a Padawan learner."

"And what's a Padawan learner?" Oak inquired. "A trainee?"

"Basically, yeah." Cal confirmed. "All Padawans are assigned a Master for them to complete their training under."

"And you have a master?"

Cal's expression became more despondent as his head hung low and Kaiju place one his hands on the Jedi's leg.

"He's… he's dead." Cal said in a quiet voice. "I buried him on Mt. Silver."

An awkward and rather cold feeling descended upon the two with the Professor holding a deep frown now.

Oak regarded the boy silently before standing up out of his seat and walked right over to him. He placed both his hands on Cal's shoulders.

"It's alright son." Oak said in a soft and calming tone. "We don't have to about that right now."

Cal didn't respond, his head still facing down though his body began to tremble.

"Why don't you get something to eat?" Oak suggested. "My granddaughter Daisy is the house right next door. Just tell her I sent you and she'll be more than happy to host you."

"But I don't want to impose." Cal quickly said.

Oak gave him a fond smile. "Be that as it may, I could tell that a nice hot meal and some time to rest in a comfortable environment would do you good right about now."

"But-"

"Not buts." Oak cut the Padawan off. "Off you go now. Daisy has already been waiting for you this whole time."

"Huh?" Cal said as the Professor began lightly nudging him towards the door.

"The house on the left, soon as you get out." Oak remarked, getting Cal outside his lab now. "I'm pretty sure Kaiju would greatly enjoy a meal as well."

"Hang on a sec-"

"We'll talk later." Oak said pleasantly. "Go on now."

_-Flashback End-_

That meal Professor Oak's granddaughter had given him was exceptionally delicious.

And Kaiju was completely and utterly relaxed right now, having been treated to a massage by Daisy.

The little Larvitar was hesitant at first but as soon as Daisy began rubbing his head, the little green guy melted under her touch and was practically stationary.

Thanking her for the meal after, Cal had left her house, having not wandered to far off and found a spot within an open field to sit down in leading to now.

He was at a bit of a loss as to what to do right now.

Cal was on a planet and from what he has seen thus far, he has no means of getting off this world.

Remembering the words of his deceased master, Cal wondered whether or not the Jedi Council was aware of this planet.

On top of that…

If what Master Tapal detected turned out to be true…

If all the Clone Troopers that had valiantly and loyally fought alongside the Jedi order for three years had turned on them all at once…

Was there even a Jedi Council left?

A Jedi Order even?

The thought alone made Cal feel… well… indescribable really.

And not in a good way.

If the Clones truly did turn against the Jedi… what about the Republic? The War? Everything?

Cal winced, feeling a growing headache as he dragged his hands over his face in a vain attempt to stop himself from allowing these thoughts to run rampant in his head.

Easier said than done really when the reality of practically losing everything Cal had ever known or had in his life was treacherously and violently ripped away from him in an instant.

As Cal sat there in the field with Kaiju, he failed to notice someone approaching him.

"Hey. Who are you supposed to be?"

Cal looked up to see a boy around his age wearing a blue shirt with brown spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity with how it was shaped.

"Oh, uh… I'm Cal. Cal Kestis." The Padawan awkwardly introduced himself.

The boys eyes narrowed slightly. "Blue Oak."

Cal perked up slightly at the mention of the boys last name.

"Oak? Like Professor Oak and Daisy?" Cal said in surprise.

Blue shifted slightly. "You know them?"

"Yeah, they helped me out recently." Cal said with a pleasant smile. "Professor Oak rescued me from Mt. Silver and your sister gave me a meal. I'm indebted to them both now."

Before Blue was able to say anything else, someone from behind caught his attention.

"Daisy." Blue said calmly.

"Blue, you're back!" The older sister went right over to her little brother and gave him a light hug.

Blue squirmed slightly but didn't pull away, making Daisy laugh.

"I see you've met our new guest." Daisy said happily.

"Guest?" Cal and Blue parroted.

"Why yes." Daisy stated pleasant smile still in place. "Grandpa Oak brought him back from Mt. Silver and it was clear as day that he needed a place to stay."

"I don't wanna impose-"

"None of that." Daisy cut him off with a snap of her fingers. "You're not from around here and have nowhere to go. What kind of hosts would the Oaks be of Pallet Town if we didn't help out someone in need."

"Daisy, you really don't have to-"

"Quit while you're ahead." Now it was Blue that interrupted with a shake of his head. "Daisy isn't one for taking no for an answer."

"You heard him." Daisy said cheerfully. "If either of you two need me, I'll be in the house."

And with that, Daisy left the two young boys with Blue gazing down at a silent Padawan.

"So… where'd you come from?" Blue asked cordially.

"Er…" Cal glanced down, noticing Kaiju had awoken and was gazing up at him. "That's… a bit complicated to explain."

"Complicated?" Blue repeated with an arched brow.

"Yeah." Cal nodded his head.

He already had this conversation with Professor Oak and judging by his reaction, perhaps it was best he kept the whole being from another world detail to himself for the time being.

"I just got here in…" Cal rubbed the side of his head. "Less than favorable circumstances."

"And that would be?"

Cal glanced away. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Well now Blue was thoroughly interested but he wasn't one to pry needlessly. And since he had stated that he did not wish to discuss such matters, he decided to change the subject.

And there was one right next to the Padawan.

"So that's your Pokémon?" Blue inquired gesturing to the Larvitar that looked up Oak's grandson.

"Kaiju?" Cal said in confusion. "Wait? Like, he's mine or something?"

"Yeah, ain't he?" Blue inquired. "He's been by your side this whole time right?"

"Uh, well," Cal and Kaiju shared a look with each other. "How is he mine exactly? All he's really been doing is just sticking by me since I got here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When I wound up on Mt. Silver we kinda bumped into each other." Cal said. "And then we ended up running for our lives until your grandfather helped get us out of there."

"So he's still wild then?" Blue said, eyeing the Larvitar that was now looking between the two boys.

"Wild?"

"Yeah, you haven't caught him yet."

This only threw Cal for loop. "Caught him? Why would I catch him?"

"Cause he's a Pokémon." Blue pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

To him at least, it was.

But seeing the blank look he received from Cal, Blue couldn't help but throw his arms up in slight exasperation.

"Don't you know anything about Pokémon?" The boy asked exasperatedly.

"No, not really." Cal admitted without missing a beat. "Where I come from, I've never seen a Pokémon before."

That little tidbit nearly caused Blue to do a double take.

'Never seen Pokémon before?' Blue internally thought. 'How? Pokémon exist live across the whole world.'

"Where'd you even come from?" Blue finally asked.

He didn't want to speak of this topic, but he figured some kind of answer would be better than nothing.

"I'm from a city called Coruscant." Cal revealed. "You can't find it on this continent."

"Sounds like it." Blue remarked. "Been to Johto and Kanto and never heard of a place like that."

"Yeah, and the place I come from doesn't have any Pokémon." Cal stated.

"What kind of place doesn't have Pokémon?" Blue asked in genuine bewilderment.

"Mine apparently." Cal said with a light shrug.

"Huh." Was Blue's simple reply. "So you really don't know anything about Pokémon?"

"For the most part, yeah, pretty much." Cal confirmed.

Blue looked at the strange boy with both brows raised now.

He had never met anyone who didn't know about Pokémon. After all, his grandfather was the leading expert in Pokémon within the Kanto region and perhaps even the Johto region. He had learned at a very early age in his life that Pokémon exist across the world from the land, air and sea.

To meet someone who claims to come from a place where _no_ Pokémon exist is a rather alien concept to Blue.

"Then what are ya gonna do with that Larvitar?" Blue asked, gesturing to the little green Pokémon.

"I… I don't know." Cal admitted. "He's been with me for a short while but…"

"Then just catch him properly." Blue suggested, pulling out a small red and white sphere.

Pressing the center button, it expanded into a Poke ball and he tossed it at Cal which he caught.

"What's this?" Cal said, looking down at the familiar sphere in his hand.

"A Poke Ball." Blue said. "Ya throw it at Larvitar and he goes into it."

"Huh." Cal held up the ball, an analytical look to him. "How does it work exactly?"

Blue shrugged. "I dunno. Tech ain't my strong suit. I didn't make the damn things."

"Right." Cal said. "So… how does this work exactly?"

Blue felt his brow twitch momentarily before he shook his head, going over to the boy.

"Alright, get up." He said to the ginger haired Jedi. "And just stand right here in front of Larvitar."

Following Blue's lead, Cal now stood right before Kaiju who was looking up at him expectantly.

He looked down at the Poke Ball in his hand and then back at the Pokémon.

This… certainly was a new experience for him.

If he were to take a gander to this, Kaiju would go into this Poke Ball and Blue stated that would officially make it his.

But… Jedi's should not have possessions.

And a possession of a living creature certainly feels rather immoral.

"What's wrong?"

Blue's voice broke him out of his thought process and he saw the boy was waiting on him expectantly.

"Oh, Uh… I've never really done something like this before."

Blue rolled his eyes. "Clearly. Come on, it's real simple. Ya just throw it at the Pokémon and the ball captures it. He looks like he's even ready for it."

Cal gazed at the awaiting look of Kaiju, the Pokémon that randomly chose to stick by him since yesterday.

Why did Kaiju stay with him?

It had only been a day but this Pokémon appears adamant to be by his side.

He knew that having possessions was against the Jedi code but quite frankly the whole idea of the Jedi Order as a whole has been nothing short of a tumultuous mess in Cal's mind.

But then…

He felt it again.

The Force calling to him.

No… not calling.

It was more like a nudge of some sorts.

From Cal's perspective, his vision flashed back to yesterday to Kaiju leaning his head against his leg in front of his crashed escape pod.

"Trust only in the Force." Cal said in a quiet voice.

"Huh?"

Without another word, Cal lightly tossed the Poke ball and it gently struck the top of Kaiju's head. A moment later, a small flash of light followed by a puff of smoke and the Larvitar had vanished.

Cal held his hand up as the poke ball returned to his hand and held it up and was a bit surprised to see kaiju within the ball looking through the top red tinted dome up at its new trainer with a smile.

"So what does this mean now?" Cal asked, turning to Blue who gazed at the Poke ball in the Padawan's hand.

"That's your Pokémon now. He's whatever you want him to be." Blue said, opting to walk away and enter his home.

Cal stood there alone for a few minutes, thinking on what Blue had just said.

"Guess we're partners now, huh Kaiju?" Cal remarked with a small smile, one matched by his newest companion in this absolutely bizarre world.

There were of course a lot of other questions Cal had on his mind on top of Force knows how many worries and concerns.

Yet in this brief instance, Cal felt a moment of peace that he had not truly felt in a long time.

He didn't know what it was but this content feeling was rather foreign to him.

Maybe coming here was by happenstance. Maybe it was the Will of Force.

Whatever it was, Cal had a feeling he was gonna be here for a while.

_-The Next Day-_

Cal was wandering through the place known as Pallet Town.

It was a quaint little place now that he took the time to explore the place, finding the place to have a very calm aura to it all.

Most of the environment was rolling green plains, a few man made dirt roads and forests surrounding the town for the most part save for the northern path.

There really wasn't much to see actually after seeing Professor Oak's lab. Sure there were other houses here and there, but overall the place appeared to be sparsely populated.

Earlier, Cal had conversed with Professor Oak once more, this time going into greater detail about Pokémon and this continent he resided in right now called the Kanto region.

This region was one of many throughout the world with a whole host of different Pokémon of all kinds.

Each region apparently had its own unique Pokémon that better reflected the place they had come from.

Some of course were common and could be found in other regions as well on top of some Pokémon occasionally migrating to other regions for a short amount of time.

There was a lot more they had discussed but Oak eventually had some research and additional work he had to do.

Handing Cal some items over that he figured he would need, the Padawan bade the Professor goodbye at the time and left Oak to his work.

After that, he had been walking around for a majority of the day with Kaiju being right by his side having been out of his Poke ball since the morning.

While keeping Kaiju in his Poke ball was convenient, Cal felt a bit uncomfortable that he would relegate his first Pokémon/companion of this world to a small sphere in his pocket.

So here he was continuing his exploration of Pallet Town until he reached the town edge that led into the nearby forest that surrounded the small village.

Gazing up at the mildly tall trees, Cal momentarily glanced back to Pallet Town and since he had seen all there was to see there he figured he might as well see if there was anything interesting in here.

The forest was simply for the most part really. Reflecting a bit of Pallet Towns overall "air" now that he thought about it.

It was completely undisturbed by the human neighbors it had.

With a shrug to himself, Cal walked into the forest with Kaiju following right after him.

It was quite spacious within the forest, the trees having a decent amount of room in between them all.

The forest was quiet for the most part as well, save for the occasional rustling of bushes or leaves from the wind or any nearby Pokémon that resided here.

And Cal saw a small number of them, though they were consistently composed of either a small green insects, purple rodents and tiny brown birds.

There were others mixed in with them all but Cal couldn't name them even if he tried.

It had been only two days of course since he got here.

Larvitar was the only name he was aware of and that was the species of Pokémon Kaiju belonged to.

He should probably ask Professor Oak when he gets the time to. He did claim himself to be the foremost leading expert in all things Pokémon.

Who else but Oak?

Cal hummed aloud to himself, watching as another one of those bird-like Pokémon fly off a branch and up into the air.

Kaiju was looking around somewhat anxiously, which Cal had noticed.

"Everything alright Kaiju?" The Padawan asked his Pokémon with the Larvitar regarding his owner with an expression that conveyed that it wasn't quite sure.

The little guy just looked around again, almost as if he were looking for something.

Cal picked up on this and started to do the same.

"Is there something out there?" Cal cautiously asked, hand hovering over his lightsaber.

Kaiju gazed ahead, eyes narrowed and began to walk forward.

Cal was right on his trail, going into a crouch of sorts as he followed Kaiju through some thick bushes until they came upon a small circular opening within the forest.

The Jedi Padawan stopped in his tracks, looking around this open area with his brows furrowed in concentration.

He felt… a powerful presence in the Force here.

Ever since coming here, that was the one constant.

The overwhelming presence of the Force.

Cal still had no clue as to why the Force was like this here on this planet but if he were to take a gander, perhaps it had to do with the inhabitants of this land.

Kaiju had a very distinct Force presence that has since become more pronounced ever since he had officially caught him the days before.

Whilst he felt the Force emanating from all the Pokémon he had seen since coming here, Kaiju had become different since he had officially caught him.

All of these thoughts on the Force coupled with the pressure that he had been feeling since coming here was starting to make Cal's head hurt.

Pausing for a moment, Cal looked around the area he currently stood in and while he knew that there were other Pokémon nearby, this place was relatively isolated for the most part.

Stepping towards the center of the opening, Cal gazed down at the ground clenching and unclenching his hands before releasing a sigh and went down to the grass and crossed his legs.

Kaiju saw this and tilted his head in confusion as to what his human partner was doing. Going around to stand in front of him, the Larvitar watched as Cal rested his hands on his knees and closed his eyes with a steady breath coming out of the Padawan.

Cal didn't move save for the slow breaths he kept taking as he recalled the various meditation techniques instilled in him by the Jedi Order and his Master.

" _The Force flows all around you."_ He heard his master voice in his head, remembering his many lesson's. _"A Jedi is not a raging storm but a calm leaf on the wind, going with the never ending flow of the Force. When there is turmoil, when there is strife, a Jedi must stop and allow themselves to be calm. At peace. It is there and then that they will find the answers that they seek."_

But will he like the answers he finds?

Shaking his head at that thought, Cal finally allowed himself to calm himself internally to the best of his ability and began to feel the Force flow through him once more.

The familiar sensation had once been a source of comfort in these past few years since becoming a Padawan and officially joining the war effort.

So he hoped it would be able to provide the same feeling for him now.

Steadying his breathing, Cal centered himself and concentrated on the Force that he felt a in a more pronounced manner within himself.

Cal felt his body almost humming with the Force.

This place was almost like an automatic powerup as soon as he truly tapped into the source of power for all Jedi.

Every single cell within his body was working at full capacity as the Force washed over him and he threw himself into its currents.

For several moments, a serene peaceful feeling befell the lost Padawan.

It was coming from all over.

The town.

The Pokémon nearby.

The air itself held a gentle and unmatched calmness that Cal could only compare to that of the Jedi temple.

But this was drastically different, after a few more seconds of this feeling.

Wherein the Jedi temple had a powerful connection in the Force, now that he compared the two environments Cal could almost say that the temple was almost… stagnant.

like right now, at this very moment, Cal was experiencing the rawest form of the Force that he had ever felt in his entire life.

It was rather a stunning revelation really when he thought about it.

But he only dwelled on it for a few moments as his mind went back to the dreadful memories of the last few days.

Unfortunately, he recalled his dead master once more and the last few minutes he had with him aboard their Venator over Bracca.

When the Clones turned on them,

Remembering the scene playing out before him, he saw his master stumble back and the Commander pulling out his transceiver to receive a message of some kind.

Less then a second later, the Commander was about to kill Tapal when the Jedi Master killed him on reflect.

The Clones had turned against them was what his Master had told him.

And from the way his master had said it… it sounded like _all_ of the Clones had turned against the Jedi order.

But… that couldn't be true.

Could it?

So, Cal "delved" further into the stream of the Force, feeling the power up that this place seemed to give him and allowed him to stretch his senses out further into the endless pool.

After a few seconds of receiving nothing, Cal was about to recede back to his normal state when…

_***GASP*** _

What…?

What was this sickening feeling?

By the Force, it was… so cold!

So wretched and devastating.

No…

NO!

This couldn't be true!

In an instant, Cal cried out, his vision being bombarded by the sight of hundreds… no… _thousands of Jedi_ getting slaughtered and shot down left, right and center by the Clones.

What was happening?!

_Why was this happening?!_

How did this even come to pass?!

How could the Clones Cal viewed as friends and comrades for years suddenly turn on the Jedi like this?

What was the cause of it all?

Before long, Cal felt overwhelmed and snapped back to where he was with a startled cry.

Falling onto his back, Kestis had a haggard breath, sucking in air rapidly with a wheeze to his throat.

A cold sheen of sweat now coated his entire body with chilling shiver running up and down his spine with it going through the rest of his body.

Fresh, silent tears streamed down his cheeks as he opened his eyes to the sight of a very frightened Kaiju.

The little Pokémon looked like it was about to have a panic attack of its own at seeing its partner in such a state.

"Kaiju." Cal croaked out with a nearly broken tone. "They're all gone."

The Larvitar didn't know what Cal was talking about but he didn't care as he went over to the Padawan and placed his small little hands against his shoulder in concern.

Without missing a beat, Cal pulled Kaiju in and hugged him fiercely as he began to openly weep.

"They're all gone." Cal sobbed. "Everyone, all the Jedi, they're all dead."

Kaiju knew about the Jedi from yesterday after his owners explanation of them, vague as they were. Whoever they were supposed to be must have meant a lot to his human partner to garner such a reaction out of him.

The two simply sat there in silence, Cal continuously crying for a good number of minutes until one could say he basically ran out.

Whilst the tears had ceased, the duos position had not with Kaiju leaning his head against Cal's cheek. Cal didn't really mind it all that much and was just glad he had someone with him.

Right now, that was all that mattered to the emotionally devastated Padawan.

He sat there with kaiju in his arms when suddenly, Cal felt a particularly strange presence behind him.

A second later, something had prodded itself against the back of his head gently.

Slowly turning his head, Cal was greeted to the sight of an unusually pink Pokémon with a long tail and a very inquisitive look in its eyes.

It gazed at him bobbing its head back and forth.

"Um… hello?" Cal was unsure of whether or not this Pokémon would attack.

So far, it didn't seem to be hostile.

Just curious judging by the posture.

"Mew?" it said in a squeaky voice.

"Mew?" Cal repeated.

The Pokémon suddenly looked very happy, eyes closing and it quite literally radiated a very happy aura.

"Mew." It cried out happily, jumping into the air and performed a little flip when it simply hovered there afterwards.

Cal's lip twitched upwards at the small display.

"I'm Cal." He introduced himself. "This is Kaiju."

His Larvitar was staring up at the pink Pokémon in open wonder, taking a step towards it.

The pink Pokémon looked down at Kaiju with another smile gracing its features.

"Mew."

It hovered down to the Larvitar and booped its nose against his.

Cal chuckled slightly with Kaiju wiping his nose in an itching fashion.

"Wonder what kind of Pokémon you're supposed to be." Cal murmured getting the Pokémon's attention.

"Mew?"

That strange sound that it made didn't really seem like an ordinary sound actually.

It just kept saying Mew.

'Wait a minute…' Cal internally thought to himself.

"Can you speak?" He abruptly asked.

"Mew?"

"Speak. Like I can."

It didn't respond at first, gazing intently at the Padawan for a few minutes before it pushed its nose against Cals with a cheerful exclamation of "Mew!".

"Is Mew all you can say?" Cal asked in slight amusement.

"Mew." It was floating about now with what he could only describe to be a "happy" float.

"Huh." Cal rubbed his nose whilst he watched this Pokémon float about with the smile still in place.

Gazing at it for a few more seconds, Cal's expression shifted into that of thought.

After watching it making a slow spin in the air, the Jedi began to feel… something emanating from it.

A powerful signature in the Force.

"Whoa." Cal whispered under his breath. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Mew?" The pink Pokémon gazed at him inquisitively.

"You keep saying that…" Cal muttered. "Are you… are you calling yourself Mew? Is that what you are? Mew?"

The Pokémon surprised him by nodding.

"So you're Mew huh."

Hearing its name again only seemed to make it happier, going through another tumble through the air.

"Mew!"

"Well it's nice to meet you, Mew." Cal remarked with a small smile.

"Mew, Mew." It then floated around him and proceeded to press its head against his back.

"What are you doing?" Cal asked, feeling the small head on his center back go over to his shoulder.

"Mew." It said again, now bopping its head softly against his shoulder several times.

"Do you… do you want me to go somewhere?" Cal guessed and was met with what sounded like the Mew sound of confirmation.

Mew butted its head against his back a few more times before flying ahead and looking back at him expectantly.

Standing up on his feet, Cal proceeded to follow after the small pink Pokémon with Kaiju right by his side.

Since it didn't seem dangerous, Cal opted to give Mew the benefit of the doubt and trust that whatever it wanted to show him wouldn't be dangerous.

So, after going through several small bushes and deeper into the forest, Mew eventually flew off into the sky.

"What the- where are you going?" Cal asked aloud in bewilderment.

Mew stopped near a tree top and gave him one last happy smile before zipping away in quite an impressive display of speed. The Padawan simply stood there, looking up at the sky in utter bewilderment.

"What was that about?" Cal asked aloud, glancing down at Kaiju to see him sharing his confusion.

_*Splash* *Splash*_

Their confused state was not to last as they heard the sound of water being kicked around and jumped upon by something close by.

Turning their heads, the duo spotted another Pokémon, this one distinctly different from anything either of them had seen in this forest.

It was small for the most part. The coloring was blue for a majority of its body. The head was quite large compared to its body with small, round, black eyes. It had purple, branching gills on either side of its head and on its belly are dark blue curved markings. This creature had no arms, instead only small stubby legs and flat tale.

The Pokémon held a goofy smile as it splashed down in what was a puddle that it was jumping around in.

There was some patches of mud here and there with the Pokémon appearing to almost enjoy being covered in the watery dirt.

It splashed around a few more times until it stopped with it back to the Padawan and Larvitar.

Spinning around, the Pokémon gazed upon the duo and angled its head to the side. The Pokémon's mouth was now a bit circular with it gazing upon them with curiosity and wariness.

Cal gazed back; a bit confused when he then thought back to Mew.

Did that strange Pokémon lead him hear to this small one?

"Hello." Cal said with a soft tone.

The Pokémon didn't respond, staying in its small puddle for a few moments and was looking back and forth between Cal and Kaiju.

The former of the two was a bit unsure as to what to do in this instance but Kaiju was now standing in between the blue Pokémon and his trainer.

Cal briefly thought back to the conversation he had with Oak the other day about Pokémon.

Earlier, he had spoken with Oak once more, this time learning more about Pokémon overall.

He had told him of his meeting with his grandson and about how he had given him a poke ball that had helped him in officially catching Larvitar.

The old Professor laughed slightly and had simply told him that he had taken his first step into being a Pokémon trainer.

Whilst he was unsure about this whole master schtick, Oak did further elaborate on the nature of something known as Pokémon battles.

About how normally, it was the Pokémon that battled in the stead of their trainers against other Pokémon both against Pokémon own by other people and in the wild.

Oak had spoken of how Kaiju appeared to know several "moves" of his own which would allow Cal to direct it in case of a battle.

But… Cal wasn't exactly sure of the idea of just having Kaiju fight in his stead.

Why should Kaiju fight alone?

Wouldn't it be easier to just have it where he fought alongside Kaiju?

As he dwelled on this matter, Cal hadn't realized the small blue Pokémon had walked out of its pond and gone straight up to the two.

Kaiju was tensed and ready and Cal only now noticed how close the Pokémon had gotten.

A moment later, his face along with Kaiju's were doused in a small spurt of water that the blue Pokémon had produced on its own.

Cal blinked in surprise while Kaiju only held a flat and slightly annoyed look.

The Larvitar turned back to Cal and stomped his foot several times.

Blinking at this action, the Jedi Padawan saw the expectant and intense gaze of Kaiju as it stared at him and then back at the hopping happy Pokémon that was clearly amused with the action it just performed.

At a slight loss as what he was to do, Cal froze on the spot for a second and he felt it.

The Force was calling to him again.

Nudging him in the direction of this new Pokémon before him.

Shaking his head slightly, he rubbed the side of his head as he gazed at the amphibious Pokémon that now appeared to be waiting.

Did… did it want to battle?

Here and now against him and Kaiju?

Cal felt a swell within the Force around him, almost as if it was a confirmation of his hunch.

The Force wanted him to fight this Pokémon.

This was all so strange to Cal.

He had never felt the Force be so forthcoming like this.

That's what it really felt like. This just tacked on even more questions about the presence of the Force on this planet and why he felt so fundamentally different since coming here.

Normally, when he sough guidance in the Force, a majority of it was usually sorta vague so one had to always interpret just what the Force wanted to show.

Cal was still a fledgling Jedi Padawan so his connection and understanding of the Force was still growing.

He was gifted, yes and very determined to learn since he had become a Padawan.

There was much he still had to learn of course.

But being almost told outright to face this Pokémon with his own so blatantly.

Whilst the feeling felt like a small nudge or push of sorts, to Cal it didn't matter.

The Force wanted him to fight this Pokémon.

So he would do just that.

A skill all Jedi had to learn was the ability to learn and adapt to any given situation.

This would be no different.

And since this place didn't appear to be as developed as the rest of the galaxy, Cal had a gut feeling that he wasn't leaving this place any time soon.

So rather than just sitting back for the time being he knew that it would be better to just throw himself out there and just learn through trial by fire.

Maybe it was the will of the Force. Maybe it was just a coincidence or maybe it was dumb or unfortunate luck that he just wound up here.

But his Master told him to trust in the Force.

Those were his dying words.

So he would do just that.

"Ok." Cal said to himself. "Are ya ready Kaiju?"

His Larvitar silently nodded its head and scraped his feet several times against the ground as a sign of anticipation.

"Alright." Cal nodded, looking at the now prepared blue Pokémon.

"Headbutt."

Kaiju threw itself headfirst toward the amphibious Pokémon.

The blue on jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground slightly before righting itself onto its feet.

"Pursuit."

In an instant, Kaiju had placed his feet against the ground and propelled himself in the direction of the blue Pokémon that gaped slightly at the sight and was struck dead on by a shoulder tackle from the Larvitar.

The watery Pokémon hit the ground releasing a small cry of pain which initially made Cal cringe.

He wasn't so sure he would be up for something like this.

The Pokémon Kaiju had struck kipped up to its feet and reared its head back. Taking a deep breath, it flung its ovular head forward and out came a stream of water.

Unlike the small squirt that it had doused him and Kaiju with earlier, this one was a jet stream that struck Kaiju dead on in his face.

What Cal did not expect to see was how much more of a visible reaction Kaiju had to the water attack, the Larvitar stumbling back.

"Kaiju?" Cal said in worry. "Are you alright?"

The green skinned Pokémon grunted aloud, getting back to its feet and shaking droplets of water of his body.

Cal sensed his Pokémon got shaken up by that direct strike of water but he could still fight on.

Regardless, Cal wasn't about to let Kaiju get hit like that again.

After all, his Pokémon wasn't fighting alone.

"Kaiju, get ready." Cal called out, holding up his hand.

Kaiju wondered what he was doing but trusted his trainer and inclined his body forward.

Reaching out through the Force, Cal felt it surround the blue Pokémon who appeared to sense something to be off.

It didn't have a chance to react as Cal snapped his hand back and with it, sent the blue Pokémon towards Kaiju. The Pokémon gaped and flailed about in shock and surprise at being sent flying so suddenly and was unable to prevent what was to come.

"Take down!" Cal cried out with his Larvitar jumping forward and bashing his head into the watery Pokémon's body.

The blue Pokémon fell to the ground, letting out a shout of pain.

Again, Cal found himself really uncomfortable about all this but he remembered Oak telling him that this was how Pokémon were captured.

So if this is how it was meant to be…

Reaching for a small sphere attached to his belt, he plucked it off and it expanded in his hand.

Clenching the poke ball tightly, Cal tossed the ball forward and it struck the little Pokémon.

A small flash of light with a puff smoke followed and several moments later, the Poke ball lay still.

The Jedi paused for a few seconds, a swelling feeling inside of what actually felt like accomplishment.

Walking over to the Poke ball, Cal gently picked it up off the ground and held it adjacent to his face. Through the red tinted dome of the ball, he saw his newly caught Pokémon that appeared slightly dazed for a few moments until it shook its head.

It appeared to snap itself out of its dizzy state and looked up at the boy who caught it and rather than displaying a negative expression, smiled goofily in acceptance. It jumped up and down in its poke ball excitedly with Cal unable to prevent his own growing smile.

"Guess you're a part of this new team now, huh?" Cal said softly to himself. He looked down to see Kaiju having rejoined his side and held a look of pride at what was their first fight together.

Openly smiling now, he gazed back at his new Pokémon who still had on its own derpy smile.

Cal still was unsure as to how or better yet why he wound up here.

But he was here now.

Maybe it was chance, fate or the Will of the Force but Cal was on this planet with these extraordinary creatures.

He would do his Master proud and will survive for him and for the rest of the Jedi order.

Giving his new Pokémon one last look, he nodded in acceptance of his situation and could only mentally prepare himself for the trials to come.

"Glad to have you Hopper."

The blue Pokémon puffed its chest out, gladly accepting its new name.

Cal turned and departed from the forest with his two new companions.

**And there we have it folks, Cal's second Pokémon.**

**I think the description is enough of a giveaway to have you all know which Pokémon he caught in this chapter.**

**There's so much more I wanted to do for this chapter but figured we can tackle those for another time.**

**Really happy how this one is shaping up to be and we're only in the starting phases.**

**Buckle up ladies and gentlemen, things are starting to get serious come next chapter.**

**Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day.**


	3. A Start to Something Bigger

**Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day.**

Pocket Monsters Chapter 3: A start to something bigger.

Cal stood in front of Professor Oak's lab with the owner of said lab standing in front of the entrance, looking slightly frazzled.

Apparently, the day before when he caught his new Pokémon a small incident occurred here in Pallet Town. Another boy around Cal's age came looking for Oak and inadvertently led to having dozens of the captured and recorded Pokémon by the Professor escape.

Daisy Oak told Cal that her grandfather had searched throughout the entire day with the boy to recapture all the escaped Pokémon until they were back in the lab. It was so chaotic, the Professor wound up going to the town north of this one where Cal had first been taken to since coming here.

No wonder he looked a bit tired.

Nonetheless, the Professor readily agreed to meet with Cal after the boy told him of his newly captured Pokémon.

"A Wooper, eh?" Oak chuckled aloud in amusement. "Well now, you may appear to be new to this but you've gotten quite the grasp."

Cal only smiled happily at such praise, looking down at his two Pokémon that were standing on either side of him.

His Larvitar Kaiju stood calm and collected with a content expression whilst his newly attained Wooper he named Hopper held it's derpy smiling face.

"Still, it amazes me how quickly you were able to catch a new Pokémon in such a short amount of time." Oak admitted with an intrigued hum.

"You and me both, Professor Oak." Cal stated earnestly. "But… the Force… it called to me. It pushed me towards Hopper here and well…"

Oak frowned a bit, though not in a negative manner. This one was of an analytical fashion as he gazed upon the young lad who was no older than his grandson.

The more he had seen the boy in these past short few days, the more Oak was able to discern that there was certainly something different about the boy.

And it wasn't his literal lack of knowledge of Pokémon, his fantastical tales of outer space, this Jedi Order he apparently is a part of nor was it the Force aspect he kept talking about.

No, to Oak, the aged Pokémon Master and Professor could see that this was a young man who carried himself with the air of someone who had experienced something no child ever should.

War. The grief and feeling of loss.

The loss of life and innocence.

It didn't take a genius to take one look into the boys eyes and see the tumultuous emotions beneath a calm but undoubtedly nervous façade.

Oak had seen it several times now.

How he had his hands trembling every now and then, especially when they were hovering over that silver hilted object on his belt called a lightsaber.

This boy was deeply troubled and in grief.

But Oak wasn't a man to pry or push for people to talk about more personal matters.

First he would need to earn their trust on a more personal level himself.

Getting to know them before speaking about whatever it was that plagued them.

"You know, you've only given me a rough explanation of this Force you've always spoken of." Oak stated. "And I recall you telling me you yourself don't fully understand the Force itself."

"I found out that a lot of Jedi don't really know all that much in the end when it comes to the Force." Cal admitted with a shrug. "growing up in the Temple, many Masters and teachers always told us about the eternal pursuit of knowledge and understanding of the Force. I think few ever could figure it out really."

Oak simply hummed aloud, gauging the boy and his stance.

That last mention of the Temple and other Jedi was stated in a rather distant tone.

The Professor shook his head after a moment, taking a step back.

"Come inside my lab, Cal." Oak said. "I wish to show you something."

Blinking, Cal simply nodded and acquiesced to Oak's request.

With his two Pokémon, he followed after Oak with the small group entering the Professor's lab which had most of its lights turned on.

But now that he looked at it, the place appeared to be in some sort of a mess.

"What happened here?" Cal immediately asked.

"A litany of problems." Oak groaned aloud, rubbing his temple. "But I shall speak on it later. For now, I have something more important to ask of you."

As they had stepped towards a nearby table with stacks of paper and lab equipment that Oak utilized, they heard a series of soft footsteps coming from the other side of a large shelf.

From around the shelf came the now familiar face of Oak's granddaughter Daisy.

"Oh grandpa." Daisy said cheerfully. "Hello Cal, you're back."

"Hi Daisy." Cal said with a kind smile.

"And who's this happy fellow?" Daisy asked with beaming smile as she leaned her hands against her knees and bent forward. "Hello there little guy, I'm Daisy. Nice to meet you."

The Wooper gave her a happy yelp, jumping up and down excitedly making Daisy giggle.

"He's a lively one." She said.

"Indeed he is." Oak remarked. "Daisy, did you bring what I requested?"

"Of course grandpa." Daisy said, reaching into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a box. "Here we are."

"Thank you Daisy." Oak said appreciatively, turning to Cal. "Now Cal, before we begin, I would like to know a little bit more about this Force that you use. What can you tell me about it that you haven't already?"

Cal blinked, unsure as to why Oak had asked this but obliged him anyway.

He had done a slight refresher, speaking on the nature of the Force, how it is perceived to operate, the Jedi's role in it and how it was taught that the Jedi were always to follow the Will of the Force above all else.

As Cal spoke, Oak silently listened to it all, taking note of his own mentally until Cal got to the part where he could speak no more on the matter.

Humming aloud, Oak walked around the table he was near and promptly sat down in a chair while placing the box Daisy had given him atop the table.

"Now Cal," Oak began. "From what I am to understand it, this Force is the driving power that dictates many actions of the Jedi, correct?"

"For the most part, yeah." Cal said with a nod.

"Do you not have your own free will?" Oak asked.

Cal's face had scrunched up, not expecting such a question.

"I believe so." Cal said, a bit unsure of that answer really.

"And if you had a choice to do something right now of your own volition, what would you do?"

Again, the Padawan found himself a bit at a loss as to how to respond to such a question. Really, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't truly have an answer of his own.

His life was dedicated to being a Jedi.

That's all he ever knew in life.

And now…

It was gone.

And even still, he truly had no idea on what to do as of right now.

"I don't know." Cal stated, crestfallen suddenly. "I really don't know what to, Professor."

Oak felt a pang of sympathy and understanding for the boy in front of him.

To be so young but have such baggage upon one's shoulders.

How could this have happened to someone so young?

Letting out a sigh, Oak reached forward for the box atop the table and opened it up to reveal a red device of some kind.

"Then Cal, I have a request to ask of you." Oak said, a creeping sense of guilt in his tone but nonetheless there was a firmness to it that had Cal's undivided attention.

"What is it?"

Oak crossed his hands together and rested them atop the table.

"As you already know by now, I am a Pokémon professor." Oak said. "My job is to study and learn the secrets of Pokémon and share it with the rest of the world."

Cal simply nodded in response.

"For years now, I have put my work into creating the means in which the world over can have access to knowledge of Pokémon at the tips of their fingers. This has been my life's work and I can happily say that I have been able to accomplish a great deal in my lifetime." Oak said. "But age eventually triumphs overall and even though I'm still confident in my abilities, even I know I'm not what I used to be."

The Jedi Padawan wasn't sure as to where this was exactly going but he remained silent and continued to listen.

"See, across the Kanto region, the world itself, there's still much we have to learn about Pokémon." Oak said, voice now more passionate. "I believe this is knowledge that should be shared with the world so that we can better understand Pokémon and live with them in harmony."

The Professor gestured to the red dive in the box.

"Thus, I created this." Oak pushed the box forward. "The Pokedex. A comprehensive digital encyclopedia that details information about every Pokémon out there. There's some knowledge that's already there, but still much more that remains to be filled in."

Curiosity now piqued; Cal gazed down at the Pokedex with intrigue.

A device that has a data on all Pokémon?

That seemed to be quite the accomplishment.

"I want you to have it." Oak said, snapping the Padawan out of his thoughts.

"Wh-what?" Cal said in surprise.

"I know that this may come to as a shock to you, having only known you for several days now, but I believe you will put this to greater use than I will in my laboratory." Oak admitted with no hesitation. "Fact is, I'm not what I used to be. Which is why I believe you are an ideal candidate for this task."

"But Professor, I-"

Oak held up a hand to cut him off, holding a stoic visage.

"I understand that just dropping this one you is sudden and it's not something to consider so lightly." Oak said, tone conveying sympathy and understanding. "But in my lifetime of experience, I've learned that one can only sit still for so long. There's much a boy such as yourself can learn by simply going out into the world rather than sitting idly by. You're not one to do such a thing, are you?"

Cal wanted to rebuke him but he knew Oak's words held a great degree of truth to them. He wasn't one to simply sit on the sidelines and just wait for things to happen. As a youngling and as a Padawan, Cal was and to an extent, still is eager to do something. Anything really.

Yet he'd be lying to himself about his mounting hesitation in going on such an endeavor.

His Master had just died only a few short days ago and his whole life that he once knew was essentially over.

He just… didn't know how to accept that.

It was all so conflicting really and he just felt his inner turmoil only growing.

Oak cleared his throat, snapping Cal out his thoughts.

"I know how sudden this is Cal." Oak stated. "So I want you to take some time to think about my offer. It's better that than for you to rush recklessly into something like this."

Reaching for a cabinet, the Professor opened it and pulled out a small book.

"Here Cal." Oak placed the book down next to the Pokedex. "This is a small beginners guide that will be useful in learning about Pokémon types and species. You can take the Pokedex with you as well. I have a feeling that you'll need to learn as much as you can about this place since it looks like you'll be here for a while."

On that, Cal found himself hard pressed to disagree.

Giving the elderly scholar an appreciative nod, Kestis candidly took the Dex and book and turned to leave.

"If you'd like, you can look over the Pokedex and book at my house, Cal." Daisy called out to him just before he left.

Surprised by the offer, Cal gave her a small smile and nodded in thanks at the teenage girl before exiting the lab.

"I'm surprised, grandpa." Daisy said aloud. "That was your last Pokedex. I would have thought you'd at least try to hold onto one after one got stolen."

"I can always make another one, Daisy." Oak said, waving the matter off. "I'd rather know that at least three of my Pokedex's are entrusted to people I know I can trust."

"You already trust Cal?" Daisy inquired in slight surprise.

"Yes." Oak said, more to himself than to Daisy. "I hadn't realized it but that boy is more than he appears. I haven't truly seen a reason for him to lie to me about anything he had told me and… there's something about his eyes that trouble me."

Daisy tilted her head. "His eyes?"

Oak nodded solemnly, gazing out at the window where he saw Cal walking away from his laboratory.

"He has seen and done things… that no young man at his age should go through." Oak said, tone now grave. "I hadn't recognized it at first but it is plain as day to see that Cal is in pain. And what's worse, he doesn't know how to deal with such a thing."

Daisy's expression now fell, head turning in the direction of the lab exit.

"Is he alright?"

Oak shook his head. "No my dear. No he is not."

"Then why put such pressure on him?" His granddaughter asked.

"I believe he needs it." Oak stated with his shoulder sagging. "I've seen what happens to those who never confront their demons. What happens when their darkest aspects of themselves consume their very being… I lost friends to that abyss. I will not see it happen to a young boy gifted as he is."

Daisy's expression held one that was none to sure on her grandfathers decision but she opted to remain silent for the time being.

Her grandfather was a well known and well respected name throughout the Kanto and even the neighboring Johto region.

For now, she would take his word for it.

"By the way, has Blue already departed?" Oak asked, his voice shifting into a more casual manner.

Smiling slightly at the mention of her brother, Daisy shook her head.

"Not quite." Daisy revealed. "He still preparing for his departure and though I know he'll never say it out loud, I'm certain he wants at least one more meal before he leaves."

Oak gave out a boisterous laugh. "That grandson of mine needs to learn to loosen up and relax a bit more."

Daisy huffed slightly, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks out. "Well if you hadn't sent him over to his personal trainer, maybe he'd be more like you."

Her grandfather laughed once more. "I do admit, I had hoped he'd learn a bit of discipline but now I realize I may have over done it."

The younger Oak could only giggle now, the two sharing a small laugh together before they returned to cleaning up the lab as it was still a bit of a mess from yesterday.

All the while, Cal was walking down the pathway away from Oak's lab and to the south of Pallet Town.

Kaiju and Hopper were right on his heels, well the former more than the latter.

His Wooper kept jumping and skipping about and around the two, aptly living up to his new name.

"Pokémon types." Cal read aloud, gazing down at the book in his right hand before looking over to his left which held Oak's Pokedex.

Humming aloud, he looked down to Kaiju and held up his Pokedex…

Only for nothing to happen.

Blinking, Cal momentarily face(book)palmed, realizing he never asked how this Pokedex device was supposed to work.

"Ah dang it." Cal said. "How could I forget that."

"Tar?" Was Kaiju's response, eyes conveying confusion.

"Nothin' Kaiju just…" Cal began fiddling slightly with the Dex, pushing several buttons. "Just trying to figure out how this thing works."

His Larvitar simply nodded, waiting patiently for his trainer to turn on that new doohickey when the horned Pokémon saw something behind Cal.

Letting out a slight grunt to gain his trainers attention, the boy gazed at his Pokémon momentarily before glancing back to where he was looking at.

He saw a young boy his age coming down the path towards him with a backpack slung over his shoulder. The boy had black, slightly spiky hair and wore a red cap that was on backwards with a short sleeve red button up, black t-shirt underneath that, blue jeans and white shoes with red accents on them.

"Hi there." The boy greeted with an easygoing smile. "Are you new around here? Never seen you before."

"Uh, yeah, I got here a few days ago." Cal said politely.

The boy grinned, offering his hand. "Well, nice to meet ya. I'm Red. Welcome to Pallet Town."

Cal gave the boy a smile of his own, accepting the outstretched hand. "Cal, Cal Kestis."

Red's grin widened until it fell away into slight shock upon spotting something that the newly introduced Padawan had held.

"Ah! That's-" Red reached into his pocket and in an instant pulled out a rather familiar device.

"A Pokedex?" Cal said in surprise, holding up his own right next to Red's.

"Whoa, so you must know Professor Oak then." Red said with a beaming smile now.

Cal nodded. "Yeah, I was speaking with him a few minutes ago."

"That's so cool." Red remarked. "I didn't know he would give out another one. He told me he doesn't have many of them."

"Really?" Cal murmured, glancing down at his.

"So you're a Pokémon trainer like me then?"

The Jedi blinked, scrunching up his face in thought.

"Um… sorta." Cal bobbed his head left and right. "I'm kinda new to all this."

"New to what exactly?"

"Pokémon in general." He admitted to the Pallet Town native, surprising Red.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Red asked in bewilderment.

"Let's just say that where I come from, Pokémon don't exist." Cal revealed, stunning his fellow Pokedex holder. "Either that or my people never encountered creatures of this kind before."

"Never seen Pokémon before?" Red scratched underneath his hat in astonishment until he spotted the Larvitar and Wooper by Cal's side. "Wait, but you have Pokémon of your own."

"Yeah, I only got these two recently." Cal stated. "Like really recently."

"Huh." Red hummed aloud, rubbing his chin now. "Never seen Pokémon like these two before."

Flipping his Pokedex open, an automated voice proceeded to speak out from the red device that identified both Cal's Pokémon.

" _Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface. It is a Rock/Ground type Pokémon."_

Red then shifted over to Hopper.

" _Wooper, the Water Fish Pokémon. Though they prefer to live in cold water, these appealing Pokémon forage for food on land. They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid. It is a Water/Ground type Pokémon."_

Hopper gave off another smile with a small bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Neat." Red said, closing his Pokedex.

"Hey, how do you work this thing?" Cal asked before Red was able to put his Pokedex away. "Professor Oak just gave me this and I forgot to ask how it works."

Blinking, Red smiled slightly and held out his hand for Cal's Dex which he handed over to him.

"Just flip it open and it turns on automatically and records data or gives you what it already knows." Red said, showing this action in motion.

"Thanks." Cal said appreciatively, getting his Pokedex back and giving it a try. The action was a success as the data his Pokedex said was the same as Red's initial data scan of his two Pokémon.

"So, since you got a Pokedex of your own, figure you're also gonna go out and explore Kanto right?" Red asked conversationally.

"Um… I actually don't know about that just yet." Cal admitted, making Red blink in surprise.

"What? Why not?" Red asked in bewilderment. "Don't you wanna go out and learn more about Pokémon since you've never seen them before?"

Cal rubbed the back of his head, having pocketed his Dex whilst his other hand still held the book that Oak had also given him.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest." Cal stated with a slightly forlorn expression. "I came to this place in… less than ideal circumstances."

Red titled his head.

"What happened?"

In an instant, everything that had transpired above Bracca a few days ago flashed before Cal's eyes with the sound of blaster fire and lightsabers ringing in his ears. Color drained from Cal's face as he began to tremble, something that both his Pokémon and Red had immediately picked up on.

"Cal!" Red exclaimed, grabbing the Jedi's shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Hey Cal, snap out of it!"

"Huh? Wha?" Was Kestis' dazed response.

"Are you alright?" Red asked in concern.

"I…y-yeah, I-I'm fine." Cal muttered out, though his tone said otherwise.

Kaiju gazed up worriedly at Cal with Hopper proceeding to rub his head against Cal's knee with a saddened frown.

Red looked troubled by the response. "Are ya sure? You don't look any better."

"S-sorry." Cal whispered, raising a shaking hand up to his face. "Just… just had some bad memories spring up."

Red couldn't help but gulp a bit when thinking back to that little episode the Padawan just had.

"Must've been some memory." Red said in a low voice.

"Didn't mean to make you worry like that." Cal said apologetically. "Just met you and nearly made you freak out."

Red's eyes widened slightly before a humored smirk appeared. "Don't need to apologize for that. If anything, I should be saying sorry. Feels like I'm the one who caused it."

Cal blinked, looking up at the boy and quickly shook his head.

"No, no." Cal hastily said. "It's not your fault at all. Just… my own I guess for remembering it."

The Pokémon trainer gazed at the ginger haired Jedi with an uncertain gaze. He wanted to know what caused such a freak out but he just met this kid and had only known him for a few minutes. Really wouldn't be his place to do such a thing.

"Er, listen Red." Cal spoke up. "It looks like you're on your way somewhere so don't let me hold you up."

Realizing this, Red sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "You sure you don't want me sticking around for a bit. I could show you around Pallet Town properly. Little apology of mine."

At that comment, Cal smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Appreciate it but I already got a nice tour thanks to Oak."

"Well… if you say so." Red said. "Guess I'll see you around then Cal."

The Padawan simply nodded. "Sure thing. Nice meeting you Red."

Red then grinned heartily. "You too, Cal. Hope to see you out there then."

Patting Kestis on his shoulder, Red made sure his backpack was secured before heading off down the path to the Northern exit of the town.

Gazing at the back of the trainer, Cal felt a stubby clawed hand on his right calf and looked down at Kaiju who was still gazing up at him whilst Hopped had its face down and the top of his head leaning against his left calf.

He felt his gut lurch a bit at the sight of his two Pokémon in such a state, realizing it was because of him.

"Oh Force me, sorry guys." Cal immediately kneeled down to the two, placing his hands on their heads. "I didn't realize that would happen. Didn't mean to make you worry."

Kaiju and Hopper shared their expressions of worry with the latter jumping forward with Cal stumbling back onto his bottom with his Wooper in his arms now.

Cal saw the little blue Pokémon having tears coming out of his eyes and the Padawan couldn't help but reel back slightly in shock at this display o raw emotion.

In fact, he was so caught off guard that he hadn't realized that several tears of his own had started to form until they were streaming down his cheeks.

"What the…?" Cal muttered, reaching a hand up to his cheek.

Seeing that his fingertips were wet, it was a moment later that Cal felt a swelling of sadness coming from within.

But… it was not his own.

No, this was coming from an outside "force".

Looking at both Hopper and Kaiju, Cal felt a reverberation in the Force coming directly from them which rather stunned the young Jedi.

He had never felt anything like this before.

"What is this?" Cal murmured in confusion.

As if picking up on their trainers state of mind, his Pokémon's sadness melted away into equal bewilderment.

The strange sensation coming from the Force went on until, Cal felt something akin to a lock or snap of some kind coming into place from within.

It appeared he wasn't the only one going through this. Both Kaiju and Hopper seemingly jolted and looked around as if looking for the source of whatever it was that had caused this strange inner sensation.

"What was that?" Cal now asked, rubbing his chest at a loss as to what just happened.

This was yet another thing to add about this planet that didn't make sense to the Jedi Padawan since coming here.

When he first arrived on Mt. Silver, though it took some time due to his grief over losing his Master, it didn't take long for Cal to feel the overwhelmingly powerful presence of the Force here.

It emanated everywhere around him and it was much stronger here than it was on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple. It had taken him several days to come to that conclusion but honestly, to Kestis, it was plain as day to tell.

Was this a symptom then of the Force being so powerful here?

The more Cal had dwelled on it, the more he felt a more powerful and raw connection to the Force then he ever had before coming to this planet.

His senses, his abilities, everything felt powerful.

And not in the unusual sense.

It was as if it were just a natural enhancement.

"This planet…" Cal looked around, without really looking for anything. "The Force is so strong here. Why?"

For a moment, he looked back to Kaiju and Hopper. He focused up for a few moments and in an instant felt their presences in the Force.

And not only did he feel their presence but something else.

This… link.

"A… tether?" Cal muttered, scrunching his face up in concentration. "No… it's… it's a bond."

'A Force Bond.' He internally said to himself.

He recalled in his studies within the Temple something about Force Bonds.

All he could vaguely remember was that this was an invisible link that connects two individuals through the Force if they both innately possess the Force within him.

From what he was able to discern in his all to brief time here, so far, practically every Pokémon he has seen or encountered has the Force within them.

All of them appeared to be Force sensitive.

The question on his mind was why and better yet how?

How did this planet come about to have these extraordinary creatures and _all_ appeared to be Force Sensitive.

Cal had a growing desire to know.

"And I won't learn about it if I stay here." Cal muttered out, without even thinking about it.

Realizing what he had said, Cal's eyes drifted over to the book that had fallen out of his hands when Hopper jumped on him.

Lifting his hand, with a small application through the Force, the book sailed into his hands catching Kaiju and Hoppers attention.

Without looking at them, Cal instead opened the book and saw the first page read out _Basic Pokémon types._

"Types?" Cal said to himself, flipping the page over to the next one and began reading.

It started out by speaking about how Pokémon were creatures that inhabited a litany of different environments the world over.

In these inhabitations, Pokémon "types" arose, wherein Pokémon of different species specialized in some element of some kind.

Fire types, water types, grass types and so on.

Each had a specialty of some kind, being strong against some and weak to others.

When reading over these Pokémon "typing's", he momentarily dwelled on the Rock, Ground and Water types as currently, that's what his two current Pokémon appeared to be.

Judging from what this book is telling him, his Wooper appears to be the strongest or at the very least the most resilient Pokémon he has on his team.

The book tells him that Water-type Pokémon are weak to Electric types but due to the added bonus of being a dual ground typing Pokémon, one of Hoppers weaknesses were eliminated.

Currently, only grass typing is Hoppers primary weakness.

Conversely, it appears that Kaiju holds a lot more weaknesses than Hopper does.

Fighting, Ice, Grass, Water, Steel and Ground make up the types that his Larvitar is weak against though that last typing was confusing.

If his Larvitar has a Ground-typing to his name, why would he be weak against his own type?

It appears that Kaiju picked up on Cal's thoughts and simply shrugged.

"That's not confusing at all." Cal commented.

He flipped through a few more pages until he stopped on one type in particular.

Dark Type.

"Dark type Pokémon?" Cal whispered in a low voice. "Like the Dark side of the Force."

As he read on, that would appear to be the case.

The moves and actions primarily associated with the Dark Type Pokémon were aggression, cruelty, underhanded battle tactics and even outright cruelty. This typing was spot on with its name and unknowing association with the Dark side of the Force.

But… several of the other types may attribute to these same characteristics as well.

Like Fire, Dragon, Poison and even the Fighting type.

Cal wasn't exactly sure about all this as he was just learning about all this but for now he figured it would be better to exercise caution on these "Dark" type Pokémon should he ever encounter them.

Shaking his head, Cal went back into reading whilst getting up to walk over to a nearby tree for a more comfortable position.

Knowing they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon; Kaiju and Hopper simply joined their trainer on either side and opted to take naps for the time being while Cal continued to read the book on Pokémon.

_-Scene Cut-_

Letting out a small yawn, Oak was walking down the path to his home after he and Daisy had at last finished cleaning up the lab.

His granddaughter had left earlier, having wanted to get home herself to prepare for dinner with Oak stating he would see her at home when he gets there.

As he strolled at a casual pace down the road, his eyes caught sight of a young man sitting beneath a tree with two Pokémon dozing off by his side.

The boys wardrobe, hair and Pokémon made him rather easy to recognize.

"Cal." Oak called out to him, getting the boys attention.

"Oh, Professor Oak. What are you doing here?" Cal asked, looking up from his book.

"I should be asking you the same question." Oak remarked with his arms crossed. "What are you doing here?"

Cal glanced down at his book, closing it and held it up for the Professor to see.

"Ah, I see you've been studying." Oak stated with the Padawan nodding in confirmation. "You looked like you had gotten very deep into it. I take it you've learned a lot."

"Yeah…" Cal's hand grazed over the cover. "I met Red earlier today."

Oak's eyes brightened slightly. "Did you now? Do you know I also gave him a Pokedex?"

"He showed me how to work mine." Cal said, pulling out his own.

"Good to hear." Oak said boisterously. "Him and my grandson Blue have already departed from Pallet Town for their own journeys."

"Really?" Cal said in slight surprise. "Blue to? He didn't seem like he was in a rush."

Oak chuckled. "My grandson may always seem calm and such, but an aged Pokémon veteran like myself could clearly see his anxious anticipation to be on his way from Pallet Town. He's always wanted to explore the world and become a better Pokémon trainer. I believe he is more than ready for such an endeavor."

"Red too?"

"It took only a moment for me to see the talent in Red." Oak said. "A simple assumption and thinking and I knew Red was another person I could trust with a Pokedex."

Cal was silent for a few seconds, contemplating on his next question.

"And why me?" Cal asked in a low voice.

By this point, both of Cal's Pokémon had woken up and were looking between Oak and their trainer, wondering what was going on.

Oak frowned at the question, mulling it over in his head.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier today in my lab?" Oak asked with Cal nodding in response. "There's more to it then just that."

Cal propped himself to sit up straighter as he and Oak locked eyes.

"You see, I didn't want to say anything in front of Daisy but for someone like myself, I was able to pick up on the burden and much more that you carry on you my boy." Oak stated in complete seriousness.

Cal blanched slightly though he chose not to respond with Oak continuing on.

"I've seen it before, many times in my long life." Oak said, head inkling down. "The pain of loss, the overwhelming guilt that can consume anyone who goes through trauma. It is a terrifying experience to go through Cal. And you had just endured such an event."

The Jedi Padawan trembled with a shaky inhale of his breath to try to calm his now erratically beating heart.

"I can't say I know what it is you have gone through but I know what it is like to lose so much in such a sudden and short amount of time." Oak's voice was hollow.

Cal's ears rung with the sound of blaster fire and the voices of Clones he once called friends.

"But what I also know… is that something like this cannot be beaten by sitting idly around." Oak said with a firm voice now. "Whatever it is that had happened to you, my boy, I cannot begin to express how much I understand that pain. However, you cannot do anything about it by sitting around here."

He found himself frozen now at the intense gaze the Professor sent him.

"I want you to go out there because I believe that _that_ will be the only way that you can confront that which you had endured and overcome it." Oak said, voice filled with certainty and conviction. "And perhaps, find other answers that you seek."

Cal hadn't responded for a minute or so, mouth slightly gaping at the Professor who held his gaze.

A maelstrom of thoughts and emotions whirled about within the Jedi, something his Pokémon quite clearly felt as they gazed upon him in concern.

"Why?" Cal whispered in a voice that was barely heard. "Why do you believe that?"

Oak didn't look away, the Professors gaze boring into the Padawan's own.

"I see it within you, Cal." Oak said plainly. "You are not someone who would idly sit by. If you're given the chance to move forward, you would take it. Whatever stops you from moving forward is the way that _becomes the way._ "

He wanted to counter that statement by telling him he was wrong when Cal froze as the last statement from Oak registered in his mind.

" _The obstacles in your path_ become _the path."_ The voice of his Master Jaro Tapal wrung in his ears. _"What stands in the way,_ becomes _the way."_

Cal's vision momentarily flashed to that of his time in the Jedi Temple within one of the classes being conducted by Grandmaster Yoda.

" _The Force is you ally. And a powerful ally it is. The duty of the Jedi it is, follow the path forged for them through their actions and through the Force."_

Blinking back to the present, Cal saw the patient expression of the Professor, awaiting his answer.

Glancing down to the last memento of his Master, Cal placed his hand over it before he nodded to himself.

Getting up to his feet, Cal's expression changed into that of one with a greater degree of determination as he faced the Professor.

"Then… I guess it's time I get ready." Cal declared with a wide grin appearing on Oak's face.

"Great to hear, my boy." Oak said, placing a hand upon the Padawan's shoulder. "Come on, I'll help you get ready for it then."

"Thanks Professor Oak."

"Think nothing of it, Cal." Oak stated, patting his shoulder. "You're doing me a favor in case you haven't forgot."

Cal chuckled slightly, holding up his Pokedex. "I won't let you down, Professor."

"I'm counting on it."

**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**WRITING SPRINTS BABY.**

**WOOOOOOOOOO**

**Lot can get done when ya got the proper type of pressure on ya.**

**Fuck yeah!**

**So we have Cal's first two Pokémon on top of his first meeting with Red of Pallet Town.**

**This was a blast to write as we're done with the initial setup of Cal's journey into the Pokémon world and the start of something huge.**

**With a Jedi like Cal in the Kanto region, things will not go as some would think it would with the Manga.**

**Like I said in previous chapters, Kenchi618's story of The Number 1 Hyperactive, Knucklehead Master is a huge inspiration for this story and their will be several homages and tributes to said story.**

**And speaking of which, in keeping with the style of many other crossovers.**

**Cal's current Pokémon team.**

**Larvitar(Kaiju)  
Moves: Leer(Normal), Tackle(Normal), Rock Throw(Rock), Payback(Dark), Bite(Dark), Take Down(Normal), Dig(Ground).**

**Wooper(Hopper)  
Moves: Tail Whip(Normal), Tackle(Normal), Water Gun(Water), Rain Dance(Water), Mud Shot(Ground), Mud-slap(Ground).**

**And since this was also done in his story, here's an outright homage to mister Kenchi618.**

**Red's current Pokémon team.**

**Poliwhirl(Poli)  
Moves: Water Gun(Water), Double slap(Normal), Water Ring(Water), Low Kick(Fighting).**

**Bulbasaur(Saur)  
Moves: Tackle(Normal), Growl(Normal), Leech Seed(Grass), Poison Powder(Poison), Razor Leaf(Grass), Solarbeam(Grass), Vinewhip(Grass).**

**Alright then folks, leaving it off here.**

**Wanted this chapter to be a bit longer but realized it's better I get out several consecutive chapters in a row with a decent amount of content before we start hitting the much larger events and chapters.**

**Until then comrades.**

**Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day.**


	4. The First Steps

**Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day.**

Pocket Monsters Chapter 4: The First Steps.

Cal was walking through the route known simply as Route 1, his Pokedex acting as his map as he trekked through the simple road.

There were tall patches of grass here and there with a few slightly elevated ledges and trees surrounding the route.

Though for the most part it was a long winding rolling plain that was overall peaceful in appearance.

The Padawan had seen the occasional Pokémon here and there and with his Pokedex he had identified several of them.

Of those identified, Cal noted the two that seemed to populate this area in abundance.

The small purple rat Pokémon Rattata and the tiny bird Pokémon Pidgey.

Other than those two, there were several insect like Pokémon called Caterpie and Weedle here and there and another bird Pokémon species called Spearow.

The Pokémon he had seen for the most part had left him and his Pokémon alone as they seemed to rather not want to deal with him.

Kaiju and Hopper had been out of their Poke Balls for a majority of Cal's trek through Route 1.

Of the two, his Larvitar appeared to be the most alert and ready as it spared occasional looks around the area.

Hopper was nonplussed, derpy smile in place as it went from walking at a casual pace to skipping every now and then.

Along with his two Pokémon was a brand new backpack Professor Oak had bestowed to him before his departure from Pallet Town filled with supplies of all kinds and even the currency utilized on this planet.

Cal at first wished to deny this but Oak simply asked does he have money of any kind on hand.

The Padawan tried to once more but it was Daisy, who was present for his departure that snatched the money out of her grandfather's hand and stuffed it into Cal's backpack.

The look she gave him knew that they wouldn't take no for an answer.

Still, he was extremely grateful for their show of kindness.

They didn't have to do something like that but they went ahead and did it.

He owes them a great deal, as he stated before he left.

Professor Oak only laughed, telling him he was already repaying him by going on this journey.

So here he was, on what Oak described to be his Pokémon journey.

For the most part, it was a quiet little trip with him only occasionally seeing a Pokémon here and there.

In that time, Cal had pulled out a notepad that had a multitude of notes scribbled in by the Professor that gave off a litany of pointers and advice for this journey.

Multiple ones about applying a repel when setting up camp to rest in the wilderness to be uninterrupted by Pokémon to the use of items to heal Pokémon like potions and ethers.

The rest of the book had more advice on certain environments and day and night cycles about certain Mon's coming out at specific times of the day.

Yet right now, the current portion of the book that had Cal's attention was that explaining the whole concept of Pokémon battles.

Officially, the young Padawan had only been in one and that was when he caught Hopper.

The time spent fleeing from his life on Mt. Silver was not a battle but a mad dash for survival.

When speaking with Oak on this, Cal was rather uncomfortable with the idea of just having his Pokémon fight in his stead. He was someone who would rather fight right alongside his own friends and comrades than just sit back and watch.

The answer he got from Oak was a bit of a strange one.

He simply patted his shoulder and told him that in time, he will see the true meaning of Pokémon battles and the importance of forming a strong bond with them.

And therein lie another conflicting contradiction with Cal's Jedi upbringing.

In his time within the Temple and Order, he was told by many masters the importance of not forming attachments with those around you. How it was the duty of the Jedi to be neutral and concentrate on their duty to the Force and that they are to be compassionate to all rather than a select few.

But since coming here, Cal could feel it.

The Force Bond that he had formed with his two Pokémon.

It was inexplicable and completely out of left field.

And yet…

Being bonded with Kaiju and Hopper felt so natural that Cal couldn't quite understand it.

Maybe it was this planet or their own connection to the Force.

Whatever it may be, he had it now with them and that made Cal wonder whether this trend would continue as he explored this region.

Oak mentioned that it was important to build up a team of Pokémon as he traversed the Kanto region as it was important in not only having a well-rounded team but also friends for this journey.

The Padawan was greatly hesitant but he knew that whatever came his way, he would have to deal with it when the time came.

Right now, he just needed to start getting used to being on a planet filled with Force sensitive creatures of extraordinary powers where there appears to be no means of finding a way off this world.

No pressure.

Walking by a patch of grass, Cal felt a flare of warning in the Force, making him tense up.

From the grass, out came a particular large brown furred rodent with webbed feet, a spindly tail and two oversized teeth.

It let out a large threatening growl, stomping its foot in a challenging fashion as if egging him on to try to take another step forward.

Bewildered by this, he simply opted for his Pokedex and flipped it open so it can get a read on this new Pokémon.

" _Raticate, the large rodent Pokémon."_ Spoke the artificial voice of his Dex. _"Raticate is the evolved form of Rattata and can be highly territorial and aggressive to any that intrude upon its territory. It's teeth are known to be strong enough to bite through trees with ease."_

And they sure looked like they could.

Cal gulped slightly as he saw the Raticate remain where it stood, glaring at the Padawan with a small growl coming out of the large rat.

Looking down at his own Pokémon, he saw that both were tensed and ready for a fight and he had a momentary choice to make.

Mulling about it for a few seconds, Cal used the small amount of knowledge he had thus far on Pokémon and made his choice.

"Alright Kaiju, you're up." Cal said in determination.

His Larvitar let out a grunt of anticipation, stepping forward and got into a ready stance.

Hopper let out a few woops of what Cal would equate to those of encouragement.

Exhaling, the Jedi Padawan looked down at his Pokedex that quickly listed the moves that Kaiju was capable at this time and he momentarily paused on the moves that were labeled as Dark types.

He was still trying to wrap his mind around the whole idea of Dark type Pokémon but quickly shook his head.

Now wasn't the time for something like that.

He needed to focus on what was his first true Pokémon battle.

Quite frankly, he really didn't count his encounter with Hopper as a battle as he felt as though that pink Pokémon Mew and the Force is what led him to his Wooper.

This however would be a proper fight.

He wasn't going to capture this Raticate as it was more an adversary blocking his path than something that he would form a bond with.

"Here we go, Kaiju." Cal murmured quietly, the Larvitar nodding in anticipation.

Just as Kaiju finished this motion, the Raticate seemingly blurred out of existence.

Cal's eyes widened greatly though he had been able to quickly spot a series of brown blurs headed straight for Kaiju.

Before he could shout in warning, the Raticate reappeared in front of Kaiju and bashed right into him.

His Larvitar grunted out yet only took two steps back. Shaking his head, Kaiju glared challengingly back at the Raticate seemingly undamaged by the sudden quick attack.

Cal couldn't help but grin at this, glad to see this whole type advantage part of the notes he had read holding true.

Being a Rock type Pokémon gave Kaiju a great deal of defense from a variety of attacks, Normal types being a prime example of such.

It meant that he could take a great deal of damage and keep going, save for it being an attack he would be vulnerable to.

"Let's start with a Rock Throw, Kaiju." Cal said aloud and in an instant, Kaiju dived forward horn first and scooped a large chunk of earth out of the ground.

A moment later he grabbed the earth out of the air and flung it full force at the Raticate impacting it right in the face.

"Take Down!"

Kaiju ran forward at full speed practically barreling right into the Raticate, a sickening crunch being heard as the Raticate fell over. It struggled to stand though it stumbled and fell to the ground unconscious.

Letting out a small breath, Cal found himself beaming now and pumped his fist down.

"Nice work Kaiju." He cheered. "You got him."

Kaiju jumped up and down with a wide smile of his own, proud of his accomplishment and the praise he received from his trainer.

Hopper let out some woops of joy, jumping from side to side with a goofy smile as Cal went over to his Larvitar and placed a hand atop his head.

"You did great." Cal said earnestly.

The Larvitar had a cheeky smile on now, happy to hear such words from the Padawan.

Cal then looked over to the downed Raticate and found himself frowning slightly at the sight of the still unconscious Pokémon.

He squirmed a bit at the sound he had heard when Kaiju bashed himself into the brown rodent. He had a feeling that Kaiju must be quite strong as Professor Oak had mentioned before about Larvitar's being exceptionally difficult to catch and train so him having one as his first Pokémon spoke volumes of his potential.

Still he wasn't overly fond of what just transpired.

Was this how it was going to be at all times?

Pokémon battles were a common occurrence here from what the notes had told him.

Both with wild and owned Pokémon.

Cal knew that Jedi were always meant to be able to adapt to any and all situations. He figured he'd have to do the same here if he were to get used to being here for the foreseeable future.

Letting out a sigh and one final pat on Kaiju's head Cal stood back up and with his Pokémon, resumed his walk north to the first town he truly visited.

The walk was relatively short as the distance between Pallet Town and the town/city of Viridian was relatively short.

Entering the town, Cal took the time to properly get a good look around this place as he never really had the proper time to do so when he was bought here by Professor Oak.

It was quaint for the most part though there were more buildings here than in Pallet Town and the roads were cobbled, showing a greater degree of human influence.

The first building that caught his attention was the moderately sized one that had a red roof with a Poke ball as its symbol.

He briefly recalled seeing this building during his first visit here and from the notes, this is what was called a Pokémon center. Apparently it was a place trainers go to heal their Pokémon and get some rest themselves and the healing procedure was free of charge.

That was highly convenient and really useful.

He was curious as to why that was but he wasn't going to deny such service should the need for healing his Pokémon up arise.

Other than the Pokémon center, he looked past the building and spotted another one that had a blue roof in contrast to the red one he had just seen.

This was the Poke mart that Oak mentioned and that's where he would get a majority of his needs in terms of supplies both for himself and his Pokémon.

Simple enough really.

Overall, these appeared to be the most emphasized buildings that were supposed to be situated in practically _every_ town and city within the Kanto region.

Neat.

Cal took another look around the town, eventually turning his sights west and instantly spotted the imposing mountain that he had crash landed on less then a week ago by this point.

It was strange to think that he was just standing here and had survived such a dangerous location.

A lump had formed in the Padawan's throat as he also wished to go up to where he had buried his Master in his final resting place.

Clenching his fists tightly, Cal felt his lower lip quiver before he hastily rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

Exhaling to calm his beating heart the Jedi Padawan walked towards the Pokémon center. Maybe it was better he took a moment to let his Pokémon rest up even though the Route they had gone through was a breeze for the most part.

Approaching the center, the front doors opened automatically with Cal entering the building and saw that it was a simple place.

A few tables here and there with the portion of the room to his right being what he would identify as a lounge to relax in. that appeared to be the case for the most part as he saw several individuals sitting on some of the chairs and couches going about their own means of patiently waiting for their Pokémon to be healed up.

Turning to the front desk Cal saw a young woman either in her late teens or early twenties standing behind the counter with a large machine of some kind next to her. She had bright pink hair and light blue eyes with an overall friendly disposition about her.

Walking up to the front counter, the lady behind it gave him a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to the Pokémon center young man." The lady spoke kindly, her voice surprisingly putting Cal at ease. "Are you here to have your Pokémon treated?"

"Uh, yeah." Cal nodded, looking down at his Pokémon and quickly recalled them into their balls and held them out to the lady who gently took them from his hands.

"We'll get these two back up to full health." The girl said, her voice warm and earnest.

Cal smiled slightly. "Thank you miss…"

"Nurse Joy, young man." She said chipperly.

"Cal Kestis."

"A pleasure to meet you Cal." Joy said, smile in place as she placed the two Poke balls within the machine and a moment later there was a whirring sound followed by sounds of other noises that Cal couldn't quite place.

"You must be new around here." Nurse Joy said conversationally. "Are you a traveler passing by or recently moved here?"

"Traveler." Cal answered straight away. "I got told to come up here by Professor Oak."

"Oh~ you know Professor Oak?" The Nurse asked with intrigue. "That makes you the third boy I've met to know the Professor from Pallet Town."

Cal tilted his head, rubbing his chin in thought for a moment.

"Did one of these boys have a red cap and the other had spiky brown hair?"

Joy nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, I know them." Cal said. "I met them not to long ago."

"So you're from Pallet Town like them?" Joy inquired.

Cal shook his head. "Nope. I'm not actually from Kanto at all."

"Ah, then you're from Johto then." Nurse Joy surmised.

"Johto?" Cal murmured, frowning in thought. "That's… what is that place again?"

Joy looked at him quizzically unsure if he was pulling her leg.

"Johto." Joy said as if it were obvious. "You know, the region next to us."

Realization dawned upon Cal, having heard Oak and Daisy mention this place before.

"Oh yeah, that place." Cal shook his head once again. "No, I'm not from there either."

"Really?" Nurse Joy said. "I figured you were with the two Pokémon you have with you."

"What about them?" Cal asked not really knowing what she meant by that.

"Well, I'm not that much of a Pokémon expert like Oak is but I do know that some Pokémon are only found within certain regions." Joy stated. "This is a Wooper, correct?"

Cal nodded.

"And this one… I haven't really seen a Pokémon like this before." Joy admitted.

"That's a Larvitar." Cal revealed. "His name is Kaiju. I found him on Mt. Silver. Or… he found me really."

"Oh my." Joy gasped. "What in the world were you doing on Mt. Silver?"

"I didn't go there willingly, Ms. Joy." Cal said with a sigh whilst leaning against the counter. "I actually came here due to… unforeseen circumstances out of my control."

Nurse Joy hummed aloud thoughtfully. "So are you not from Kanto or Johto then?"

"Nope." Cal freely admitted. "Believe it or not, I come from a place that has no Pokémon."

The Pokémon nurse gaped in disbelief.

"No Pokémon?" She asked in hopes that she didn't mishear. "Where does a place like that on this planet exist where there's no Pokémon."

"That's a bit of a long answer." Cal sheepishly stated. "I think we'll be here for a few weeks if I get into it."

He only got a bewildered look out of the Nurse until the machine finished its work, letting out a ding to signify that his Pokémon were fully healed.

Joy turned to retrieve the two Poke balls and handed them back to their owner with Cal letting them both out a moment later.

His Wooper and Larvitar looked greatly refreshed and well rested as they gazed up at their trainer with wide and ready-to-go smiles.

"Thank you." Cal said kindly.

Nurse Joy only smiled back before she tapped her finger on her chin.

"Hmmm."

"What is it?"

She didn't answer at first still humming to herself as she shifted from side to side for a few seconds.

"So since you're new to Pokémon, I take it you're a rookie trainer then?" Joy inquired with Cal quirking a brow at the question.

"Um… yeah, basically."

"We normally would supply up and coming trainers with simple pamphlets or books that can give them the basic knowledge they need for the start of their journey's if you would like." Joy offered with Cal simply patting one of the shoulder straps to his backpack.

"Actually, Professor Oak gave me a lot of what I already need to know about Pokémon when I left Pallet Town."

Joy's expression brightened. "Ah, so are you perhaps here for a Gym battle?"

Cal frowned slightly. "Gym battle?"

The Nurse simply nodded her head patiently.

"There are these certain places within the region of Kanto that are host to a Pokémon Gym." Joy spoke in a manner akin to a teacher. "Gym's are where all Pokémon trainers go to test themselves in their journey for personal growth and development. There are eight Gyms in total across Kanto with each Leader specializing in a specific Type that they excel at."

This intrigued Cal as he hadn't heard of this from Professor Oak.

"This town has a Gym." Joy revealed, slightly surprising the Padawan. "But unfortunately, our Leader has not occupied the Gym in some time now. No one knows where he had gone off to and nobody has heard a word about his whereabouts in quite some time now."

"Huh…" Cal crossed his arms. "Any ideas what happened to him?"

Joy held her hands up to signify her lack of knowledge on the topic.

Shrugging, Cal gave her one last gracious smile.

"Still, thanks for everything Nurse Joy." Cal said earnestly. "You've been a big help to me."

"Of course." Joy said happily. "Anything to help. We're always open to you any day and time of the week."

Cal simply grinned in appreciation.

"But, since you are going on your first Pokémon journey then the best place for you to go to next is Pewter city." Joy advised.

"Pewter city." Cal repeated.

"Mhmm." Joy said, stepping back and behind her was a map of the Kanto region plastered on the wall. "It's just north of this two, though you'll have to go through the Viridian Forest to get there."

"Right." Cal muttered, eyeing the map for a few seconds before nodding. "Got it then. Thanks again for everything Nurse Joy."

"Good luck Cal." The Nurse said with her waving her hand at the Padawan as he left the building with his Pokémon in tow.

As he stood outside the center, Cal was in deep thought for a few moments and thought about what he should do next. His Larvitar and Wooper patiently waited for him before their trainer turned to walk around the building and they followed suit.

Walking around the corner of the center the Padawan spotted the Pokemart and just past it was another, much more larger building that had the word Gym plastered above its entrance.

"So that's a Pokémon gym, huh." Cal murmured to himself.

It didn't really look like much overall.

Simple in design really.

Just a decently sized building that stood out enough from all the others here in Viridian to signify its importance but other than that, nothing special.

Squinting his eyes slightly, Cal began to walk towards the Gym. Walking past the Pokemart there was a small ledge that he easily climbed over, helping his two Pokémon up though with Kaiju he exerted a bit of a Force enhancement cause Force him he was heavy.

He wasn't sure as to how he carried the Larvitar around so easily last time but when he thought about it, adrenaline coupled with the want to survive probably trumped over this weight issue.

Now standing in front of the Gym he wasn't really sure as what to do in this situation.

The Gym was supposedly closed so really what was the point in him being here.

It was at this time that the front door to the Gym opened up and out stepped a middle aged man in a sharp black suit and equally sharp facial features yet he appeared to be humming a casual and easygoing tone.

Closing the door behind him, the man turned to face the young man and his closed eyes opened up slightly with a look of surprise.

"Oh, and who might you be young man?" The older individual asked cordially. "Haven't seen you around here before. Traveler or just moved here?"

"Traveler." Cal responded, the man nodding in response.

"I see." He said. "And I take it you're here to challenge the Pokémon Gym then?"

"Uh, no not really." Cal declined. "I just wanted to see one up close. Never really seen one before."

"Ah, I understand." The man chuckled. "Not much to look at, is there?"

Cal smirked a bit and nodded. "Yeah. I was told these Gyms are important. I figured they'd be a bit fancier really."

"Well some of them are and some aren't." The man shrugged. "The Gym Leader here chose for a more simplistic approach then an outlandish one. There are more… out there Gyms if you could call it that spread across the region that better reflect the specialties of the Leader."

"What's this one's then?" Cal asked.

The man simply shrugged. "Don't know really. I just stopped by to make sure everything's in order for the most part. Bit of an unintentional break in the other day and I'm just here to clean up after the mess."

"Right." Cal said gazing up at the Gym. "I heard that these are places where Trainers test their skills against Leaders."

The man nodded. "Indeed they do. And if they defeat the Gym Leader, as proof of their accomplishment, they are to receive a badge that signifies the legitimacy of their victory."

"A badge?" Cal said quizzically. "Are they special?"

"Well, other than their proof of your win over a Leader, rumor has it that the badges are made from special and unique materials that are known to effectively boost certain traits and abilities of your Pokémon." The Man stated. "Quite an important trinket to have on one's self if I were to say so myself."

"Interesting." Cal muttered.

"Indeed it is." The Man said. "Since you seemed intrigued by the prospect, then Pewter City is your next destination."

"Yeah, Nurse Joy mentioned it." Cal said. "Is there a Gym there?"

"Yes there is." The man confirmed for the Padawan. "Though apologies my boy. I do not remember who it is that runs that Gym."

"It's alright, you were real helpful with what you already told me." Cal said truthfully with a grateful nod.

"Glad to hear it lad." The man said cheerfully. "Best get ready then, wouldn't you say."

Cal contemplated on this manner and closed his eyes for a moment.

The man before him wasn't sure what he was doing but his eyes widened when the winds picked up around him and appeared to converge around the boy.

Kestis let out a small steady breath and opened his eyes with a determined glint to them.

"Then Pewter is where I need to go next." The boy said with a fierce determination in his eyes that seemed to catch the middle-aged man's attention.

Cal bowed before the man. "Thank you for your help. I hope to see you again."

Blinking, the man chuckled and waved him off. "No need for such grand gestures, my boy. Just your name will do."

The Padawan looked up to the man. "Cal Kestis sir."

"Giovanni." He offered his hand which the Jedi took and the two exchanged a firm handshake. "I look forward to hearing your name in the future, Cal."

The young boy only chuckled slightly not wanting to deny such a thing as he was only stating it in good faith.

"Who knows." Cal said. "Guess I'll have to see what happens."

Giovanni only chuckled again and waved goodbye as the boy and his Pokémon turned to walk away and headed to the northern exit of Viridian.

Once the boy was out of sight, Giovanni's features shifted into a more analytical and dangerous tint as his eyes held a dangerous look to them.

From behind a man wearing a blackish grey uniform with a cap that shaded his eyes and bright red R was displayed upon his shirt approached him.

"Mr. Giovanni sir." The man spoke in the utmost respect. "You ride is ready for you."

"Very good." Giovanni said, whirling about with his jacket flapping in the wind slightly. Beneath his jacket was a vest and on the upper left portion of it was the same red R as the one on this grunts shirt.

As he followed this man to a limousine waiting for him, he turned to the grunt before entering the car.

"Start looking up the name Cal Kestis." Giovanni instructed with a tone that brokered no arguments. "He… interests me."

"Right away boss." The Grunt replied, going to the front of the car and getting in the drivers seat.

"Cal Kestis." The man repeated to himself with a great degree of intrigue. "We'll see if we are to cross paths once more."

_-Scene cut-_

Cal had walked through Route 2 in order to reach the entrance to the Viridian Forest and on his way up this new path he had experienced his first ever Pokémon battle.

He was challenged by only three trainers, all boys that were younger than him for the most part and he wasn't exactly sure about the ethics in beating back those who were younger than him and receiving a monetary compensation for his victory.

The Padawan was well aware of this rule as it had been explicitly stated by Oak in the notes that he had received. But really? Taking money from kids after beating their Pokémon into unconsciousness.

This was gonna take some serious time to getting used to.

Of the three first challenges, they had all had mainly Pokémon he had already seen on his through Route 1.

Mostly Pidgeys, Rattatas, Caterpies and Weedles.

The only new Pokémon Cal had seen was a pinkish purple quadraped with darker patches. It had large, spiny ears with teal insides, oversized front teeth, and red eyes. Its back was covered with three lines of large spines with the center line of spines being the tallest of them.

It's name was Nidoran, being the male gender of its species. From what his Pokedex had told him, Nidoran's were distinct from one another in their differing looks in regard to their sex.

Fascinating as they were, Cal didn't realize how luck he had been since this Pokémon had an ability known as poison point which if struck physically can sometimes have the off chance of his Pokémon getting poisoned.

So, good first showing much as he still wasn't full on board with these Pokémon battles just yet.

Regardless he stood within a small structure that served as the entrance to the Viridian Forest and saw it was completely empty.

Checking over his gear, making sure he was fully equipped for this foray into the forest Cal nodded to himself and patted his two Poke balls where his Pokémon rested. On the other side of his hip was his Masters lightsaber, something he hadn't used since the first day in coming here.

He knew that it would greatly serve him in a place such as this but…

Cal shook his head.

Right now, he had to focus on getting through this forest.

Psyching himself up for a few more seconds, the young Padawan placed his hand upon the door and pushed it open to step into the Viridian Forest.

_-Scene Cut-_

The place was beautiful for the most part.

Very scenic with the light of the sun coming through the trees which gave off quite the atmospheric air.

Of course, there was also what Cal could only describe to be an unusually strong pressure of the Force emanating over the Forest.

He wasn't quite sure as to what it was supposed to be but he did feel the Force had a more pronounced presence here. And that was saying something considering just how much of a presence the Force already had on this planet.

There was something very special about this forest in particular.

Naturally, Cal wanted to investigate this place a little further.

But that was not to be unfortunately.

The moment he had stepped foot into the Viridian Forest, he felt his senses sharpen to an insane degree making him extremely tense.

At first he thought it to be some sudden warning from the Force that told him danger was ahead but normally these sorta of sensations dissipated quite quickly.

This one did not.

This feeling not only doubled after a few steps, it proceeded to triple upon the rustling of some nearby bushes.

Now… well, Cal was finding out that this place was just as if not more dangerous than Mt. Silver.

"HOPPER WATER GUN." Cal shouted, holding his Wooper with the water Pokémon's head popping over his shoulder as he ran for his life.

Pokémon that appeared to be made of rocks, large hulking brutes and flying insectoids that had on some mean spear like hands were all buzzing, rumbling and sprinting right after him.

How in the Force did this happen?

Hopper all the while kept on a steady stream of water that struck a number of the Pokémon pursuing them but it barely seemed to slow them down. Just get them a bit wet with a few tripping over and falling only for a Pokémon from behind to take the place of the fallen.

Quite honestly, if he could utilize some of the lingo of the Clone Troopers, this was flat out bullshit.

Cal dashed by some trees and without even thinking about it, activated his lightsaber and cut right through the trunk.

The tree toppled over behind him and fell, stopping the ground based Pokémon. The same couldn't be said for the striped insects that were making a literal beeline in his direction.

"Oh come on." Cal bemoaned.

Without wasting a single moment, Cal recalled Hopped back into his Poke Ball and jumped up into the trees above.

As a youngling and Padawan in the temple, during his years of early training, Cal had discovered he had a natural aptitude for free running across many surfaces and environments.

Many of his early lessons revolved around him using both his athletic prowess and the Force to enhance his already natural physical abilities.

His Master Jaro told him that this was a great gift from the Force and in time he would become as fluid and free as the flowing Force itself.

He recalled how the Force was always in motion, always changing and shaping itself to better match the times and wherever it was across the galaxy. As a Jedi, Cal was to harness what the Force can do in making him as free as a leaf on the wind.

If only the wind didn't have a swarm of crazed Pokémon that quite literally looked like they could kill him in one go, that'd be real nice.

Landing on a tree branch, Cal quickly flung his hand out for an instinctive Force push to one of those bugs that managed to catch up to him.

Dropping down to the ground and landing in a role to resume his sprint, Cal was rapidly trying to figure out a means in which that would escape this place.

He activated his lightsaber once more and began cutting down large trees in quick succession with one toppling down after the other.

Now at first Cal thought that this was enough to finally get them to slow down or at least get them off his tail.

And that seemed to be the case for a few seconds.

Cal screeched to a halt and immediately leaned up against a tree to take in deep gulps of air as the buzzing sound that echoed around the forest subsided momentarily.

He let out a short laugh of disbelief and placed a hand over his chest as he tried to steady his heartrate.

"I *PANT* don't know if *PANT* this is the Force *Pant* or some really bad luck." Cal said to himself, wiping sweat off his forehead.

_*Bzzz*_

Cal pulled out a small canteen from his backpack and took a big gulp of water.

_*BzzZZ*_

The Padawan froze in mid gulp as his ears picked up on something.

_*BzzZZ BZZZZ BZZZ*_

Cal's face paled considerably as he gazed over to the trees he had just cut down watching in dread as the leaves and branches shook about violently.

"Oh no." Cal croaked aloud.

A moment later, multiple lights were seen and what followed after them was yet another large swarm of very, _very angry_ insect-like Pokémon.

And they all had their sights set on him who could only gaze in a slightly dazed stupor as his canteen fell from his hand.

"Sorry." Cal croaked out.

The only response he received was the sound of some extremely aggressive wings buzzing and flapping about.

And he was also quite certain that there was some sort of sharpening metal sounds that came off each of those spear like hands.

It's official.

In the short time he had been here, the Force bought him here for punishment.

As to what… well… he had a few ideas.

Springing up to his feet, Cal dashed away at full speed with the Pokémon chasing right after him once more.

He would like to call upon Kaiju and Hopper to assist him in this matter but they were only two Pokémon compared to a literal swarm. Cal would very much like his only two companions to be alive rather than stung to death.

Making a turn around into a more thicker looking area of the forest he ran headfirst into the darker foliage but the buzzing was still hot on his tale.

Without even bothering to look where he was aiming, Cal began to use the Force to grab whatever rock or branch were before him and threw it back at the Pokémon.

He had managed to take out a few in rapid succession but he didn't really care to check cause the buzzing was still loud and not getting any quieter. Which meant they were still on his ass.

"Come on!" Cal bemoaned aloud, ears starting to vibrate from the nonstop buzzing. "There's has to be some kind of exit here!"

Cal turned about to another pathway and without realizing it, bumped into something right in his path.

Groaning aloud the Padawan rubbed his face as he looked up to see just what it was that he ran into. His blurry vision cleared quickly to allow him to see quite the imposing sight.

It had a brown hide with several raised patches and a cream-colored belly. There were large, cream-colored ears, narrow, red eyes, and a short, rounded snout with two fangs in the back of its upper jaw. On top of its head is a thick, black plate. There are epaulette-like growths over its shoulders and a row of spikes down its back. It has three clawed digits on each hand and foot and a thick tail. On is belly was a pouch and in that pouch was a baby looking Pokémon that was light purple and has smooth skin.

Cal looked up at the large Pokémon in stunned awe, marveling at its size while it gazed down at him with suspicion and a guarded expression.

That was not to last as it caught something lying next to the Padawan with its eyes widening slightly, almost as if it recognized what it saw.

Seeing this reaction, Cal looked down to his side and saw that his Pokedex had been knocked out of his pocket when he ran into this Pokémon.

The large bipedal creature then tilted its head up with its eyes narrowed. Cal was confused by this action when once more, he heard the incoming sounds of the buzzing Pokémon that were still chasing after him.

"Sorry." Cal jumped up to his feet. "I need to get oughta here now."

The Pokémon squinted at him for a few moments before nodding to itself. Placing one of its clawed hands on the boys shoulders, it nudged him aside and then stood up and puffed its chest out as the oncoming swarm were visibly seen once again.

Cal gaped at the size having only now just realized how big it had gotten but the large Pokémon next to him was completely undeterred.

Rearing its head back with its mouth slightly open, the Jedi noticed a glowing light appear within the Pokémon's mouth that seemed to only glow brighter and brighter.

Seconds later, the Pokémon flung its head forward with its mouth wide open.

A large pure white beam shot out from its mouth at tremendous speeds and impacted dozens upon dozens of the Pokémon that were pursuing Cal.

The Padawan's jaw could only drop in stunned disbelief with him not fully comprehending just what he was seeing.

This steady beam of light and power kept going until a good number of the Pokémon chasing him were either knocked out, knocked back, sent flying far off into the distance or simply fled after that display of power.

The buzzing all but ceased in a matter of seconds with only the charred unconscious bodies of the insectoid like Pokémon that were left of the swarm that were hellbent on catching the Padawan.

"Whoa…" Cal said in open shock, having never witnessed anything like that before.

He looked up to the large Pokémon that had a very pleased and even proud look on its face. It then turned its head down to Cal and gave him a happy, almost motherly smile.

Within the pouch of the Pokémon, the baby that rested within happily cooed at him and waved one of its hands at the Padawan.

"Th-thank you." Cal said in relief, a wide shaky smile appearing on his face. "I… I don't know what to say."

The Pokémon only leaned down and nudged its snout against Cal's chest. He laughed aloud, patting the Pokémon on its head before realizing he was missing something.

Looking down at the ground around him, he spotted what he was looking for and picked up his fallen Pokedex.

What Cal did not expect was the Pokémon to lean forward in a curious manner as it gazed down at the red device in his hand.

Confused by this action, Kestis couldn't help but turn on his Pokedex to get a read on this Pokémon.

" _Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokémon. A_ _Normal_ _type, Kangaskhan carries a little one in the pouch on its belly and will protect it at all costs."_

"Parent Pokémon, huh." Cal murmured looking up at the curious faces of the mother and its child within its pouch.

They kept their eyes on the Pokedex and occasionally looked between it and its owner.

Squinting briefly, Cal held up the Pokedex for Kangaskhan to look at more clearly.

"Do you know what this is?" Cal asked, unsure of this question. "Have you seen others with it?"

The Motherly Pokémon nodded her head and held up two claws.

"Huh." Cal felt a small smile appear on his face. "Red and Blue already passed by here, huh?"

The Kangaskhan appeared to brighten up at the mention of the formers name with a happy smile appearing on her face.

"So you know Red real well I take it?" Cal asked with the Mother Pokémon nodding. "Did he help you with something?"

The Kangaskhan patter its pouch where its young resided with a content hum.

"He helped your child?" Cal said in slight awe. "Well… glad he did so. Next time I see him, I guess I owe him one."

Kangaskhan simply nudged her head against Cal one last time before leaving the boy be and walked away.

Seeing that he was at long last in the clear, the Padawan immediately collapsed onto the floor in a heap of himself. Quickly tossing his backpack off, Cal lay on the ground and let out a long pained groan as he began to feel his muscles ache to great degree.

"Ow~" The Padawan moaned aloud. "Everything hurts."

Without having the need to even bring them out, Kaiju and Hopper managed to come out of their Poke Balls on their own as Cal inadvertently pressed the center buttons against the ground.

Both came out and looked around for a moment until spotting their trainer laying prone on the ground.

They came right up to his with Hopper hopping onto his stomach which elicited a huff of air escaping from Cal's mouth.

Kaiju placed his hands on Cal's face in concern while the boy opted to remain unmoving.

"Urgh… sorry guys." He let out a grunt and opened his eyes to gaze over at his Larvitar. "Didn't mean for that to go down as it did."

Larvitar only shook his head, leaning his face against Cal's cheek whilst Hopper plopped down on its stomach on top of Cal's chest.

"I think we're in the clear." Cal's tone was devoid of energy. "So let's just… rest here a while… then we'll set up camp… and rest some more."

His two Pokémon whole heartedly agreed as the trio just lay there for good number of hours until they saw the sun was starting to set.

Getting back up, Cal got to work setting up several repels and pitch his packed tent up that was given to him by Oak.

He was real glad that there were two canisters of water rather than one having left the other behind when he was running for his life.

Some food bars to serve as a meal and Poke food for his two Pokémon coupled with a small campfire was soon setup where Cal had laid for a majority of the day.

Now he sat with his Pokémon happily munching on their meals whilst Cal reviewed the notes and books Oak had given him.

He was trying to see whether or not there was anything that would help him in explaining why Viridian Forest was so dangerous yet to his surprise he found none.

This kinda didn't make sense to him.

Professor Oak appeared to be a man well versed in understanding a great deal of knowledge about the Kanto region considering he was a supposed renown intellectual across the region.

So why wasn't there anything here that warned him of the dangers of the Viridian Forest.

He made it clear how dangerous Mt. Silver was so it would be reasonable that Oak would do the same for this place here.

Something wasn't quite adding up or really didn't make sense to him the more he thought about it. Cal was attacked right out the gate and he barely got a warning from the Force until it was nearly too late.

At the time, he was too focused on the strange pressure and presence of the Force within the forest to even register the Pokémon that would torment him for a majority of his day.

There was something about this forest that didn't quite sit well in Cal's gut the more he thought about it.

Seeing that the fire wouldn't be dying anytime soon, Cal crossed his legs and sat up more straighter as he rested his hands atop his knees.

Taking in a number of deep and calming breaths, the Padawan began to focus himself on the Force within and around him.

Breathing in a slow fashion that matched his heartrate, he began to feel the Force flowing through him as it did the last time he meditated.

Inclining his head down slightly he angled his head left and right several times and took in the sounds around him.

For the most part, it was quiet.

Nothing like the hectic pandemonium that he had survived no less than a few hours ago.

Which meant he was able to better concentrate on his meditation and the forest around him.

Beginning to feel the swelling feeling of the Force, Cal let out a hum as he began to stretch his senses out.

Briefly, the wind kicked up around him which made the flames flicker momentarily and his Pokémon look up from their meals.

They gazed up at their human trainer in interest and slight concern as they… _felt_ something unusual coming from him.

Actually, now that they thought about, their human always had this very strange feeling about him.

Not that it was negative or anything but when they took the moment to think about it…

Their human wasn't like other humans.

He had strange abilities that made him comparable to that of other Pokémon.

They had seen it.

He was able to use some sort of invisible power to levitate rocks, sticks and items of all kinds and either bring it to him or throw it at enemies. Then there was the literal bond they felt with him.

As in at times, they felt a strange feeling within that seemed to link with their trainer himself.

They weren't exactly sure as to what it was but their human trainer was undoubtedly different from the other humans they had heard of and now seen and met.

That Professor Oak was certainly one that held an air and wisdom to him and a great degree a knowledge of their kind. And that pretty girl Daisy held her own knowledge with her personality seemingly putting any Pokémon at ease in an instant.

But their human was very different from them.

Not only did he have these strange abilities but there was also the way in which he carried himself.

Their human was battle weary and aware about the dangers and ins and outs of combat.

Its why that most of the Pokémon they had battled up to this point other than that stampede were ones their human had directed them into very quick and decisive victories.

The two Pokémon had a lot to learn about their human trainer as he had of them it seemed.

As the duo gazed upon their trainer with growing curiosity, the Jedi Padawan simply sat there and continued in his meditation.

Eventually, Cal began to sense the overwhelming pressure of the Force that seemed to permeate the air of this Force.

He was thrown off by this for a brief second as he scrunched his face up in order to refocus his intentions as to why he was doing this.

Allowing the Force to flow through him, Cal's brow twitched as he began to feel the unique air of the Force settle in and around him.

There… was something really off about this place.

What was it?

Reaching out further into the Force, the Padawan began to feel an underlying additional existence within the Force here and the Forest itself.

For a moment… Cal wasn't sure what to make of it.

What was this supposed to be?

He didn't understand what it was he had detected.

The best way that he could describe what it was he had sensed was some kind of signature that resided within the Forest.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he began to analyze this Force signature in the Viridian Forest.

As he concentrated, Cal began to discern several variables about this signature he had picked up on.

At first, this signature he detected didn't feel wholly natural. That this was an intrusive presence that had found a home here in this Forest.

But the more he took the time focus and concentrate on it the more Cal began to realize that it was a lot more complicated than it appeared to be.

The Force signature he had sense was both a natural part of the Forest and yet it wasn't at the same time.

Confused, he tried to delve deeper into this presence to get a more proper understanding as to what it was he had just found.

…

…

…

This… this wasn't… was it the Dark side?

No…

No, this was not like the Dark side of the Force.

This was an entirely different existence yet it was a part of the Force.

What in the world was this supposed to be?

He hadn't found the Dark side but what did find was… malicious.

A sinister intent behind it.

And it was affecting the Pokémon in this Forest.

Eyes snapping open, Cal didn't realize that he had developed a sweat and shakily ended his mediation.

In an instant his two Pokémon were by his side to show their concern with Cal simply placing his hands on their heads.

"Didn't mean to make you worry guys." Cal said apologetically with a strained smile.

They looked on in an unsure manner with their trainer chuckling slightly.

"It's alright guys." Cal assured. "I'm fine. We're fine. Just wanted to make sure of it."

Whilst they wanted to reject this statement they did _feel_ that their trainer was being honest for the most part.

So they chose to simply nod their heads at him with Kestis giving them both a grateful look.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep." Cal suggested. "Feels like we got a long day tomorrow anyway."

His Pokémon agreed whole heartily and the trio kept their fire going whilst they simply went into their tent.

The repels were up so no Pokémon should be bothering them tonight. On top of that, the place they had chosen to rest was still the same place where the Kangaskhan had annihilated a swarm of Beedrill's, Cal having identified what they were afterwards.

Right now, a good nights rest was what they needed after this harrowing day through the forest.

Tomorrow would be a brand new day and with it, a slew of new challenges.

**Alright, we'll end it here then.**

**So Cal has gone through a lot in a few short amount of time and this is only the start of his journey.**

**A lot more shit to handle coming his way but that comes with the territory of being a Pokémon trainer to be and Jedi Knight to be. Lot on our young Padawan's plate.**

**So, I won't waste your time any further than I already need to my comrades.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day.**


	5. Much To Learn

**I just realized something as I made this story.**

**While there are a lot of Pokémon/Star wars crossovers out there, none of them have reached a decent degree of popularity.**

**Quite literally, to toot my own horn here, this story is the most popular of all the Star Wars/Pokémon crossovers. That's kinda depressing honestly because these are two franchises with a world of potential and possibilities with so many stories that can be told. Don't limit yourselves to the anime. Look to the games and the manga or to the characters of the Star Wars franchise because so many tales can be told.**

**Revan as Pokémon trainer, Luke Skywalker as a Pokémon trainer or the reverse with the Pokémon being out into the Star Wars galaxy.**

**The options and ideas are endless.**

**I really hope this story can help in making this kind of crossover grow with other people trying their hand at this.**

**So to those are reading and gave this story a chance, thank you.**

**Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day.**

Pocket Monster Chapter 5: Much to Learn.

Within the dense air of the Viridian Forest was a single young girl with a long blond ponytail.

She walked through the slightly dark forest as the sun was still coming up, going down the pathway that she usually took when exploring the forest.

Earlier the other day, this young girl had seen and heard quite the commotion that originated within the forest and had taken some time out of her day to try and figure out just what had happened yesterday.

There was a slight feeling of worry from the people of Viridian Town as the sounds of rampaging Pokémon were heard rather clearly.

Being a local and having grown up near the forest for her entire life, this townsman wanted to get to the bottom of the commotion from the day before.

When she entered the forest, she had immediately taken note of the multitude of tracks at the entrance and kicked up dirt and damaged trees.

This in turn led to a large series of what must have been one hellacious rampage through Viridian Forest as the young girl followed a trail of destruction.

She had to carefully maneuver around upturned rocks, small craters and even fallen trees that appeared to have been cut by something that burnt the bark.

Naturally, she was as curious as she was nervous.

What in the world happened here?

Normally the forest wasn't as dangerous or as hectic as it appeared to be the other day.

Sure at night it was a little dangerous but that just comes with the territory.

Yesterday's frightening noises actually discouraged the populace of Viridian from entering the Forest for the first time that the young lady could remember.

So here she was, trying to find the source of it all or at the very least an idea as to what had caused all this.

She had climbed over yet another fallen tree and landed in a particularly large footprint.

She gazed around it with a great degree of curiosity when the smell of ash had caught her nose.

Turning her head, the young girl blinked at the sight of a burnt out campfire with a tent right beside it.

Her eyes widened at the sight, her heart skipping a beat.

Had someone stayed in the forest while the sounds of rampaging Pokémon were clear as day to be heard?

Were they ok?

She looked around once more and had noticed that there were some Beedrill nearby that were unconscious and noticeably injured.

"Oh no!" The young girl rushed over quickly and bent down to the closest Beedrill.

"What happened to you?" the girl asked in worry, hands hovering over the Beedrill.

Scrunching up her face in forceful concentration, the girl let out a small grunt of effort with a small sphere of light appearing out of her hand before it dissipated.

"Dang it." She panted out in disappointment. "I still can't do it."

Hanging her head low in front of the Beedrill she was near, the blond girl slowly turned over to face the lone tent that was pitched in the center of all this.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, she stood up and carefully approached the tent.

Whilst the flap was closed there wasn't exactly any guarantees of anyone being here.

She didn't really see any packs or additional traveling items of any kind other than the tent and dead fire.

Was the person who camped out here already gone or somewhere around here?

She wasn't exactly sure but it was better to check to be sure.

Walking over to the tent as quietly as she was able to, the young girl soon stood before the tent flap and paused as she held up her hand.

She didn't know what or even who she would find.

A lot of thoughts swirled within her mind as she mulled it over until the answer came to her a moment later.

The flap of the ten opened and out stepped a young ginger haired boy that appeared older than her by about two years.

She let out a small "eep!" which startled the boy who nearly jumped back into his tent at the sight of the girl falling flat on her bum.

"Waah~ you scared me!" She complained, comically tearing up.

"Huh?" Was the boys intelligent response.

He was more than bewildered at the sight of a young girl within the same forest he had barely survived the other day sitting before him.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" The boy asked. "Don't you know how dangerous this place is?"

The girl stopped crying, rubbing her eyes and looked up at him.

"That's what I should be asking you." She rebuked. "Yesterday, I heard so much noise coming from here with the rest of Viridian town and I came here to find out what happened. I saw all this destruction and knocked out Pokémon that I was scared for everyone who may have gotten hurt in here."

The boy openly cringed upon hearing this, rubbing the back of his neck in an apologetic manner.

"I did that?" he murmured in a low voice that the girl heard.

Eyes widening in shock, she sprung up to her feet and dramatically pointed at him.

"That was you?!" The girl gasped out. "You were the one that caused all that destruction yesterday?!"

The boy held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He said quickly. "I may have been running for my life the other day but I didn't cause no stampede in here. I just stepped inside and then a whole stampede of Pokémon were trying to kill me the next minute. I barely survived."

"The Pokémon chased after you?" The girl asked for confirmation. "What in the- why would they do that? Did you come into their territory?"

"Huh?" the boy looked confused. "What do you mean their territory? Don't a bunch of Pokémon live here?"

"Yeah but they usually leave humans alone in the daytime." The girl explained. "People are only chased off if they get on their territory or they're looking to capture one of them."

"Well I had no plans of doing either of that." The boy stated earnestly. "All I remember is entering the forest and walking forward and then they all showed up with a mission to hunt me down."

"What did you do?" The girl asked.

"That's the thing! I don't know!" The ginger haired boy let out an annoyed sigh. "One moment everything is fine, the next I'm running for my life. I don't know what caused them to attack like that. They just did."

The girl wasn't exactly sure whether or not she believed the boy in front of her but judging by his appearance and greatly stained set of clothes, it wasn't easy to miss how much he must have gone through yesterday.

If he was indeed the cause or at least in the center of all that then he must have gone through an incredible ordeal to survive all that.

"Wait." The Ginger haired boy spoke up, regaining her attention. "Who even are you?"

The blond girl blinked having realized she had not even given him her name.

"Oops." She said in a sheepish manner. "Sorry about that. I'm Yellow."

He nodded. "Cal Kestis."

There was a moment of silence between the two until Yellow coughed lightly into her hand.

"Um… so…Cal." She said in an unsure voice. "What exactly happened to you here? Why were the Pokémon chasing you?"

Cal's face fell into a contemplative look as he thought about the previous days mad dash to stay alive at all cost.

"I… I don't know really." Cal said truthfully. "All I remember is feeling something weird about this place and next thing I knew I was running for my life."

"Felt something weird?" Yellow said in an inquisitive tone.

"Er… kinda like a gut feeling really." Cal quickly stated. "Just something about the Forest that bugged me is all."

"Oh." Yellow nodded, accepting the answer.

Since they were on the topic of the Forest.

"Hand on." Cal tilted his head. "If you heard everything that happened yesterday and saw all the damage left behind by the Pokémon, why'd you come out here? It's really dangerous."

"It can be for some, yeah." Yellow agreed with a nod. "But I've been coming here into the Forest since I could remember really. It's like a second home really."

"Huh." Was all Cal could say in response.

"So why did you enter the forest?" Yellow inquired. "And all by yourself."

"Didn't you do the same?" Cal countered.

"Yeah but I know this place." Yellow answered. "But you don't look like you're from Viridian or around here really."

"If I had a credit for every time I'm gonna hear that here." Cal muttered.

"What?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Just talking to myself. And I didn't come alone. I have my Pokémon with me. They're just still asleep."

"Ah." Yellow nodded. "I see."

Cal hummed aloud, thinking over on what to do next.

"Wait… Yellow. You said you know this place, right?" Cal asked with Yellow wordlessly nodding. "So then you know how to get outta here then?"

Yellow tapped her finger on her chin in thought. "Uh yeah, for the most part. We just need to get back on the path here and you just go in the direction I'll point ya too."

"Great, so can ya help me out here then?" Cal inquired with the girl blinking before having a small smile appear.

"Sure thing." She said happily.

Cal gave her an appreciative gaze while he turned back to wake his Pokémon and pack up.

As he did so, Yellow waited patiently for him while balancing herself on the soles of her feet.

Watching him pack his tent away, she briefly spotted two Pokémon Cal had returned to their Poke Balls and she scrunched her face in thought.

She had never seen Pokémon like that before near Viridian Town and its forest.

So he really wasn't from around here then.

Before she could ask about the Pokémon he had, Yellow and Cal felt the wind kick up slightly from above.

It wasn't a sharp wind or anything like that. Just a rather noticeable breeze that made Cal pause in his folding of his tent.

"Huh, windy." Cal lightly commented as he was folding up the pillars that held up his tent.

Yellow however, rather than ignoring the wind instead opted to look up.

A bright smile soon appeared on her face and she jittered about excitedly.

"Oh~ they're back!" Yellow proclaimed happily.

"Huh?" Cal turned to her. "Who's back?"

Yellow wordlessly pointed up to the sky with Cal following in her direction and spotted a huge group of bird Pokémon flying from above.

"Looks like it's the migration season." Yellow said with a wide smile, eyes in awe at the Bird Pokémon flying overhead.

"Migration eh?" Cal muttered, eyes on the birds above. "So… are they not from Kanto?"

Yellow shook her head. "I know most of the Pokémon types and species that already inhabit the forest. Those bird up there must come from different parts of the world. They apparently gather in huge flocks and fly to different regions every year."

"So are they coming here for anything then?" Cal inquired.

Yellow shrugged. "Don't know really. Never got a chance to see them here in the forest. I usually see them from afar."

"Any you recognize?" Cal asked, eyeing the flock of birds and picked up on a small portion of them splitting off from the main group.

He squinted slightly, wondering what these Pokémon were doing.

The girl beside him was looking like she was deep in thought.

"Well… I know the Pidgey family tree and Hoothoot. But some of the other Pokémon I never really could get a good look at them." Yellow said with a shrug. "I could usually see a greyish-blue and red on with two small tails and a grey and white one with a long peak."

"Interesting." Cal said with his eyes warily on the group that had separated from the large flock overall and were now…

Headed down this way.

Eyes wide, memories of yesterday's harrowing run caused him to instantly grab Yellow's hand and quickly pulled her into a run.

"We gotta run!" Cal shouted.

"Huh?!" Yellow was thoroughly caught off guard. "Why?"

"They could be attacking us."

"Why would they do that?" Yellow asked.

"Maybe they spotted us and view us as-"

_*Thimp* *Thimp* *Thimp* *Thimp*_

All around him were the sound of rustling tree leaves and branches.

A moment later, Cal slowly turned his head upwards to the trees above with a nervous sweat rolling down the side of his head.

All above and around him and Yellow were birds that appeared to be resting in trees.

Not that that mattered to Cal as yesterday's Pokémon swarm made him thoroughly nervous about large swaths of Pokémon just surrounding him.

"Uh Cal…" A meek voice said from behind. "Can you uh… let go? Wrist kinda hurts."

Noticing that he still had his hand firmly gripping the younger girls wrist, Cal quickly let go with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry about that Yellow." Cal said with a small cringe.

Yellow gave him a kind smile, holding up her hand. "It's ok. You were just worried about me is all."

Cal let out a small 'heh' glad to hear she wouldn't hold it against him. He then frowned a bit and glanced up at the trees and saw the dozens of bird Pokémon sitting within the branches.

He recognized a few with the large cluster of Pidgey's but all the other ones were one's he couldn't identify.

Then again, like many times before, he was still new to all this.

Taking out his Pokedex, Cal cataloged several of the Pokémon until the Dex couldn't pin down a few.

"Huh?" Cal looked on at his device in confusion whilst Yellow gazed at in wonder. "It doesn't know some of these?"

"Whoa~" Yellow said aloud, slightly standing on the tips of her toes to get a look at the Dex. "What's this supposed to be?"

"It's called a Pokédex." Cal elaborated, turning it for her to see the screen. "It displays data about Pokémon but I guess it's incomplete."

Yellow only hummed aloud with open intrigue.

"A Pokedex?" Yellow repeated with her taking a moment too look it over when she yelped as something fell in between the two.

They both jumped back, tense and nervous while looking down as to what it was that fell from above.

After a moment, the duo relaxed with their shoulders slightly slouching in embarrassment at being frightened by a simple looking fruit of some kind.

That embarrassment changed into curiosity as one of the bird Pokémon Cal couldn't identify flew down to peck at the fruit and eat its contents.

Overall, its coloring primarily consisted of a grayish-brown plumage. There are white markings on its face, resembling a mask, and a white spot on its chest. The rest of its head and the lower half of its wings are black. The beak was long and orange with a black tip and oval, black eyes with white pupils. A small tuft of feathers curls over the back and its head, and a small, pointed ruff surrounds its neck. It has two black tail feathers with a white feather between them. Its feet are orange with three toes in the front and one in the back.

It had finished eating the fruit and finally realized the two humans that was nearby.

"Hey Yellow?" Cal called out to her.

"Yeah?"

"You said that you've seen these birds before, right?" Cal inquired, cautiously eyeing the bird Pokémon that was idly looking back and forth between the two.

Yellow nodded her head. "Yeah, they usually migrate from other regions. That's what my Uncle told me since that's what some Bird Pokémon do."

"Do you know what this one is?"

The Viridian native held a quizzical expression as she tried to identify the Pokémon before her with the bird looking back at her, sharing her expression.

"Uh… kinda forgot." Yellow admitted abashedly, tip of tongue sticking out with a hand behind her back. "I think it has something to do with Stars."

"Stars huh?" Cal murmured, narrowing his eyes slightly as the bird Pokémon now turned to him and surprisingly enough, it began squinting right back at him a second later.

Blinking a bit at this sudden shift in attitude he could only watch as the Pokémon now fully faced him and flared its wings up with a clear message in mind.

It was challenging him.

He felt it through the Force reverberating off this Pokémon.

It wanted a fight with him.

As to why he wasn't sure but the bird Pokémon began chirping aloud in a fashion clearly meant for instigation.

Why in the world would it just up and do something like this?

He was aware of wild Pokémon sometimes wildly attacking people from the notes.

Was this one of those instances?

The Padawan recalled how with Hopper, the little guy didn't really present a challenge in it of itself. His Wooper was more along the lines of being more playful if anything due to how it greeted him and his Larvitar.

This Pokémon however was out right telling him to bring it.

And from the looks of things, if he wasn't going to make the first move then it will judging how it was hunched forward.

A bit bewildered by this action, nonetheless, Cal reached for his belt and held out a Poke Ball.

"Alright then." Cal stated with a calm voice as he tossed his Pokémon forward.

The ball opened up and out came Hopper with him happily flailing his legs about as he landed in front of his trainer.

Hopper gave out a whoop of excitement, jumping up and down in anticipation with the bird Pokémon only shifting itself about until it finally flew forward.

Clenching his teeth, Cal felt the movement of the Pokémon through the Force and in an instant shot out his hand.

A light Force push sent the Pokémon tumbling slightly in the air with the Bird letting out a small chirp of surprise.

"Hopper, water gun!" Cal quickly called out and in an instant, Hopper fired a small but decently powerful jet of water that struck the bird in the chest.

It let out a small cry of pain which made both Yellow and Cal cringe at the sound though their sympathy or guilt was not to last.

In an instant, the airborne Pokémon's face clenched up and it pivoted its body forward.

It began flying full speeds towards Hopper and it blurred before disappearing.

Cal reared his head back slightly at this display until a memory flashed through his mind.

He had seen this move before.

"Hopper, kick up some dirt with a Sand Attack." Cal quickly instructed with Hopper nodding.

The Wooper placed its tail on the ground and rather than flinging sand at the oncoming Pokémon, Hopper instead spun a circle. Dirt and dust kicked up into the air just as the Pokémon was closing in on Hopper.

There was a chirp of confusion upon seeing this which made it wide open for an attack.

"Tail-whip!"

From the dusty cloud, out popped Hopper who spun in the air to land a small whip of its tail onto the Pokémon's face.

The bird cried out though rather than stumbling down, it had a more intense feature now with it gritting its teeth.

Letting out a chirp of defiance, the Bird angled itself and with its wing his Hopper right in his stomach.

The Wooper grunted out in pain, falling onto its back from what seemed to be a stronger hit than Cal had anticipated.

"Hopper!" Cal said aloud in surprise and worry. "Are you alright?!"

His Pokémon rolled on the ground with his body curled up for a few seconds before Hopper let out a shout and jumped back up to his feet.

"Wooo!" Hopper exclaimed, displaying that it was still in the fight.

Cal couldn't help but grin, finding himself unexpectedly proud and happy at his Pokémon's resilient nature despite its usual jolly mood.

"Alright then Hopper." Cal said encouragingly. "Let's hit it with a one-two combo!"

His Wooper only displayed an expression of readiness, waiting on his trainers command.

"Getting a running start Hopper and throw out another Water Gun." Cal called out with him slowly raising his hand.

He didn't know why he remembered this memory at this very moment but he felt a sudden flare of ingenuity for his Pokémon.

Cal just hoped that he could pull it off rather than it being a spur of the moment and overwhelming emotions type of thing.

Hopper fired out a different Water Gun, this one being a solid moving piece of water propelling itself towards the Bird Pokémon flying right back at it unflinchingly.

It seemed ready to either go around the coming water "bullet" or was gonna go right around it.

What it did not expect however was the oncoming Water Gun to suddenly up and freeze in the air with the air around it becoming something of a blur.

Shaking its head at what it just saw, this proved to be the bird Pokémon's undoing as it fumbled in the air and proceeded to crash right into the stationary water bullet.

Thoroughly soaked and wet, the Pokémon was about to fall to the ground when…

"Rock Throw!"

In an instant the Pokémon was struck by a large circular rock that hit it hard and caused it to fall to the ground.

A moment later, a red and white ball hit the downed avian Pokémon with the red light upon the button of the ball only glowing red for a brief moment before subsiding.

"Whoa~" Yellow said in astonishment.

This was actually the first time she had ever seen a Pokémon battle before and she had no idea this was how it usually went. This was nothing like what her Uncle had described to her at some point.

If anything it was rather weird.

And shocking.

How did that Water Gun freeze in the air like that?

She looked over to the only other human in this Forest with her and Yellow's eyes widened at the sight of Cal being on his hands and knees and breathing as if he had just survived a brutal exercise regime or even a fight of some kind.

Rushing over to him, Yellow was by his side in an instant with a clear expression of concern.

"Cal?" Yellow grabbed his arm and shoulder and lightly shook him. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I-" Cal let out a series of strained coughs.

He felt his entire body suddenly lose all its strength after capturing this strange and exotic Pokémon and he could barely catch his breath.

"I *Cough cough* think… I know." Cal heavily gasped out.

"What?" Yellow lightly fretted over him. "Did you get hit by something and I didn't see it."

Kestis only shook his head and looked up from the ground to see the worried faces of Kaiju and Hopper before him.

Giving them a tired smile, he looked past him to the Poke Ball resting upon the ground with his newest Pokémon residing within.

Shakily raising his hand, he called the upon the Force as he felt himself "grabbing" the Poke Ball from afar.

It shifted forward slightly until it flew up off the ground and straight into Cal's hand.

Yellow gasped aloud in astonishment at what she had just seen, looking upon Cal with a completely stunned face.

He didn't notice the girls gaze as he was to busy staring at the Pokémon within the ball, the red tinted dome revealing the bird inside.

It stared back up at him with a slightly peeved look that really made it look more tired than anything else.

"Welcome aboard then I guess." Cal said, shakily raising himself back to his feet.

"Cal." Yellow whined aloud making him look to her.

"What is it?" Cal inquired.

"What is it?" Yellow parroted with her gaping before pointing over to where Cal's Pokémon had their small fight. "What happened?! The Water Gun froze in the air and then the Poke Ball flew into your hands! What was all that just now?!"

The Jedi realized what she was talking about and momentarily hesitated here.

He wasn't quite sure as to what to say just now as he recalled his discussion with Oak about his abilities being something that not many apparently had seen in this world.

Then again from what he had learned in his short amount of time here, nothing is unusual to a degree.

These Pokémon seemed to be capable of doing just about everything really.

So maybe the idea of human having extraordinary powers wasn't as shocking as it would appear.

"Are you someone from the Viridian Forest?" Yellow inquisitively asked, looking almost hopeful.

"Uh… no, I'm not." Cal said with a shake of his head, Yellow dramatically deflating upon hearing this. "Why would you think I'm from the Viridian Forest?"

"Aw~ I thought you were." Yellow said almost in a depressing manner.

"Huh?" Cal was now a bit confused on top of now getting hit with another wave of exhaustion.

He managed to stay upright but his face considerably paled as he placed his hands upon his knees.

Yellow saw this and was ready to move to help him until he casually waved his hand at her, silently gesturing he was alright.

"Just give me a moment." Cal said, letting out a small groan. "Just _*pant*_ a lot more tired than I realized."

"Are you ok?" Yellow asked.

"I'll be fine." Cal felt sweat fall from his brow. "… eventually… you know, I think I'll sit down for a moment."

With that, he flopped down to the ground on his back. He let out a tired but relieved sigh as he no longer had to use his muscles to keep himself standing.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yellow inquired peering down at him quizzically.

"I will be… after a few more seconds…" Cal breathed out. "Oh yeah, what was that you asked before?"

"Uh… oh, right, are you from the Viridian Forest?"

Cal quirked a brow before shaking his head.

"No, I'm from a place… a lot farther away from Kanto." Cal admitted. "But why here exactly?"

Yellow hummed to herself in thought.

"Well, you see, there's a rumor about how people who come from the Viridian Forest have certain special abilities about them." Yellow stated and a moment later she held up her hand.

Cal's eyes widened considerably at the yellowish aura that appeared around the blond girls hand which quickly dispelled. She slumped over a moment later with a tired sigh.

"I didn't know what this was until my Uncle told me about it." Yellow said with a slightly strained voice. "But he said people from this Forest have special powers that can allow them to have a deeper understanding of Pokémon."

The Padawan on the ground however simply stared in surprise at what he just saw.

That was undoubtedly the Force!

He felt the sensation from her and what she just displayed was some kind of Force ability he had never seen before.

Or had he?

It kind of reminded him of Jedi Healers from the temple.

"So you have this ability then?" Cal asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

Yellow nodded her head. "Always. I was born with it but I've only recently begun to understand and use it. Kinda wears me out really."

"Huh." Cal grunted slightly as he slowly sat back up into a cross legged position.

Placing a hand on his chin in thought, Cal gazed at the young girl a bit intently before back down at the ground.

"Well, where I come from, that ability has a name." Yellow's heads perked up upon hearing this.

"It's called the Force." Cal said, holding up his Poke Ball with his new bird Pokémon inside.

With a small application of the Force, the ball hovered over his hand for a few seconds before falling back into his palm.

"The Force?" Yellow repeated in curiosity.

Cal nodded. "Yeah, it's what allows me to use these abilities and yours to."

"It does?"

"That's what I've been taught my whole life and I can sorta sense it within you." Cal remarked. "But I'm still just a Padawan learner. There's a lot really that I never got to about the Force."

"So there are others out there like you?" Yellow asked in wonder.

At this question, Cal's mood drastically fell.

He became crestfallen in an instant and his head hung low as tears threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes.

"Cal?" Yellow worriedly shot over to his side. "What's wrong?"

"It's-It's nothing." Cal said with him quickly wiping his eyes with his robed hand. "Sorry."

"Um…" Yellow was unsure as to what caused this but decided not to press on the matter.

Was it the question about others like him?

He instantly became rattled and completely depressed.

"What… what can you tell me about this Force thing?" Yellow asked, hoping to change the subject and steer Cal's mood into a more positive one.

Looking up at the girl, he gave her a shaky smile.

The ginger haired boy went on to explain about the Force and how it is an all encompassing energy field that surrounds and inhabit every living and nonliving thing.

From the trees to the rocks, the two of them and every single Pokémon within the forest.

She listened with rapt attention as Cal tried to explain as best as he was able to as he reminded her that there was a lot that he himself had to learn about the Force.

"Whoa~" Yellow let out with her head looking around the Forest. "So does that mean I can maybe use the same abilities that you can use?"

Cal scrunched up his face in thought and in an instant felt the girls presence within the Force.

She had a strong connection to the Force.

A very strong one actually.

This certainly surprised Cal. Both in her signature in the Force and the ease in which he was able to perform this ability.

Now that he thought about it, the more time he had spent here on this planet, he felt an unusually stronger connection to the Force than anything else.

Was this planet enhancing his Force powers?

"What are you gonna do now?" Yellow asked cutting him out of his thoughts.

"I… I guess I'm gonna keep going right now." Cal stated, feeling enough of his energy having returned so he can stand up without stumbling or wobbling. "What's the next city over?"

"Pewter City." Yellow revealed and pointed Northeast. "The exit to the forest is straight over there."

"Thanks." Cal said appreciatively. "Wait, what about you? How are you gonna get home?"

"Oh that's easy." Yellow said happily. "The path is right next to the Forests Northern exit. I'll just get back on it and walk straight back home."

"Are you sure you don't want me at least sticking around and escorting you back?" Cal said. "I ran for my life the entire time I was here yesterday."

Yellow nodded. "The Forests air has calmed down now. I'll be fine."

Now that she mentioned it, the aura of the Forest did indeed subside from the dark pressure that it had the other day.

This thoroughly confused the Padawan as he now wondered just what in the world caused those Pokémon to gun after him like that yesterday.

"Well… if you say so." Cal said with Yellow bobbing her head up and down in confirmation.

That was when the two heard the rustling of a nearby bush and they tensed.

A moment later, a familiar purple rodent came walking out of the bush with Cal letting out a sigh of relief.

"Just a Rattata." He said to himself. "Whew."

Yellow had a much more different response. "Oh~ He's so cute!"

The Rattata reared its head up in the direction of the blond girl and gazed at her curiously.

"Hey there." Yellow chirped walking right up to the little Pokémon and offered a hand. "Nice to meet you little guy."

The Rattata sniffed her hand before bopping its nose against her fingers, eliciting a laugh from the young girl.

Yellow happily laugh at this and began petting the Rattata which the rodent Pokémon appeared to greatly enjoy.

Finding himself smiling slightly at the sight, Cal tilted his head as he noticed that the girl didn't have any Poke Balls on her.

Strange.

From what the notes Oak had given him, the Professor spoke of how just about everyone had a Pokémon of their own be it one or two or a full blown team depending on the person.

Seeing someone without a Pokémon was slightly uncommon though not to a crazy degree.

"You don't have a Pokémon?" Cal asked, crouching down next to the little lady.

Yellow shook her head. "Uncle has one but he did promise to get me one."

Cal hummed aloud turning his head at the seemingly content Rattata in the girls arms.

"Well why not get one now?" Cal asked holding up a Poke ball for Yellow.

She blinked at the sight of it and gazed up at Cal in surprise who gave her an encouraging nod to take it.

Slowly, she took it out of his hand and gazed at it before back at the curious Rattata.

"Um… how do I use it?" She asked.

Cal simply pressed the center button on the ball and it expanded to full size.

"Just give it a toss and the Pokémon will be captured quickly." Cal instructed.

"But don't I have to fight it?" Yellow asked, showing a clear sign that she wasn't exactly keen on the idea.

Cal shook his head. "I think… in this instance you don't need to. The Rattata seems to like you already. It may go with you willingly."

Yellow looked back at the Rattata who's nose twitched in an adorable fashion.

A small smile appeared on the girls face as she stood back up with Rattata looking up at her.

"Er, how should I throw it?" Yellow asked. "Like how you did it?"

Cal thought about for a moment before shaking his head in the negative.

"I think a light little throw should do it." Cal said.

Within his mind, Cal found this whole scenario rather amusing.

Here he was, very much a novice to this whole idea of being a Pokémon trainer and already he was giving instructions to someone on how to catch one.

This world was certainly strange.

Yellow all the while held a cute little look of determination until she flung her ball at the Rattata.

In an instant, a puff of light and smoke came out and a second later, the little rodent Pokémon was gone.

In its place was the lone Poke ball with it nestled inside.

Yellow gaped in disbelief looking back and forth between Cal excitedly before letting out a cheer and ran over to the Poke Ball.

She picked it up off the ground and called out the newly caught Rattata.

It popped out, looking around with a curios look in its eyes.

Once its eyes landed upon its new owner, the Rattata's expression brightened and instantly jumped in Yellow's hands.

She laughed happily as she cuddled her first official Pokémon.

"Thanks Cal." Yellow said with pure joy radiating off of her. "This is the best day ever!"

Cal simply smiled kindly at her and rubbed the back of his head slightly flustered at the praise.

"No problem, Yellow." Cal said. "Well… I guess I'd better be off then."

"Will you come by Viridian City again?" Yellow asked.

The Padawan contemplated on this and he knew he would considering the Pokedex in his possession.

He figured if he filled out a large portion of it, Professor Oak would like to have it back to collect the data he had gathered.

"Of course." Cal assured. "I'll stop by and visit."

Yellow beamed at his words. "Good."

"Come on then, let's get out of here." Cal gestured to the path that he had just spotted.

The duo got onto the Viridian Forests path and bid goodbye to each other and split off to their own destinations.

Though the brief time he had within the Forest was harrowing and life threatening, Cal had managed to come out of it alive and with several new friends he had made along the way.

All in all, it wasn't as bad as a time as he thought he would have.

Still…

Those Pokémon were crazy.

What caused them to act like this?

_-Scene Cut-_

Sitting within the Pokémon center, Cal was in front of a screen that the Nurse of this Center had pointed him to and was currently speaking with Professor Oak.

"So Professor," Cal spoke, lifting his right shoulder up slightly wherein his new Bird Pokémon currently rested upon. "Any ideas what this Pokémon is?"

" _My word, Cal."_ Oak said with a great degree of intrigue. _"That is quite the exotic Pokémon. It looks… slightly familiar though I can't necessarily deduce as to what region this one hails from."_

"Region huh?" Cal said in a low voice.

He had heard this several times and judging from the way Oak had spoken of them in relation, it was safe to assume that each of these Regions were different from each other in one way shape or form.

Be it the mapping, the weather, the cultures and above all else, the diversity of Pokémon.

"You don't know what it is?" Cal asked, side eyeing his new Pokémon that gazed at the screen questioningly.

The Professor adopted a thinking position as he analyzed the Pokémon resting on Cal's shoulder.

" _Possibly."_ Oak said. _"It may take some time to get the proper information on this one. I'll have to reach out to colleagues and see if they have the answer we need."_

"Alright." Cal nodded.

" _In that time, have you thought of giving this new one a name?"_ Oak inquired. _"It would be best that he has one so you can at least identify him."_

"Yeah, I do." Cal said. "His name is Arc."

" _Arc, you say?"_ Oak said, thinking over the name. _"That's a unique moniker to be given a bird Pokémon. Any particular reason as to why?"_

Cal shrugged slightly. "Him flying around reminded me of home."

Oak chuckled at that before his expression changed into a contemplative one.

" _Say Cal, where are you right now?"_ Oak asked _. "Pewter city, correct?"_

Cal moved his head up and down. "Yeah, got here a few minutes ago."

" _Then that means you may be able to find Blue there as well_." Oak said. _"I got a call from him the other day about his arrival in Pewter."_

"Blue is here?" Cal asked in surprise.

Oak nodded. _"Yes. And with him there is a possibility that perhaps Red is as well. The two did depart ahead of you."_

"Hmmm." Cal thought about this for a moment. "But if they went ahead of me, why they not already go on ahead?"

" _That may be because of the Gym Leader in Pewter City."_ Oak pointed out causing Cal to blink.

"Gym Leader?" Cal repeated. "There's a Gym Leader here in Pewter City?"

" _Indeed there is my boy_." Oak confirmed. _"His name is Brock, a Rock type specialist. His utilization of Rock-type Pokémon makes him one of the top eight Pokémon trainers within this region."_

"Rock types huh." Cal remarked.

" _Your Wooper and even your Larvitar would be instrumental in achieving victory_." Oak said. " _Though your Bird Pokémon would find a far more greater challenge."_

Looking over to his new Pokémon Arc, rather than seeing hesitation or fear, Arc displayed a puffed chest that conveyed it wasn't afraid of some Rock-type Pokémon.

Oak saw this and laughed to himself. "I see your Pokémon took offense to this comment."

Cal smirked slightly and reached up to pat Arc's head.

"Yeah, he's a bit proud of himself." Cal said earning a light peck that barely phased him. "Or he likes a good challenge."

Oak simply threw his hands up with a smile. _"Maybe. Who knows, there's other ways of defeating Pokémon other than type advantages. Have you been reading up on my notes, Cal."_

"I have." Cal assured and held up his book to prove his point. "Lots of notes you on here Professor. I didn't even realize some were pull outs for more extensive descriptions."

" _Glad to hear you're putting it to good use."_ Oak said.

"But Oak, you're a Professor aren't you?" Cal asked.

Oak chortled. _"It's in my title, Cal."_

" _Then how do you know so much about Pokémon battles?"_

Oak blinked several times before chuckling lightly.

" _A Pokémon Professor needs to understand all aspects of Pokémon, including battling. Far before I was a Pokémon Professor, I was a Pokémon trainer."_ Oak said, slightly boasting as he puffed his chest out a bit. _"I'll have you know that many years ago, the man you see before you was a Pokémon League Champion. Held the title several times."_

"Pokémon League Champion?" Cal said in confusion.

" _Story for another time, my boy."_ Oak waved off. _"For now, I do suggest taking the chance to challenge Brock if you get the opportunity. Getting a Gym badge will be proof of your victory and in possessing the small badge, your Pokémon grow stronger with each one."_

Now Cal was thoroughly intrigued as he thought about this Gym Leader Oak mentioned.

Maybe he should give it a go.

His thought process came to an end when heard a female from behind.

"Excuse me, sir."

Cal turned to see none other than Nurse Joy standing before him.

Only this wasn't the Nurse Joy he had met back in Viridian City.

No apparently that was her older sister and said it was quite easy to distinguish the sisters from one another.

This Nurse Joy of Pewter City was half and inch taller than the one back in Viridian.

Cal wasn't quite sure how many people had bought that fairly outlandish story. The Clones he had known all were aware of them being just that. Clones.

But that didn't really suppress the desires to be distinct from each other which led to the litany of uniquely designed Clone armor and names either associating with a constant action, a tattoo or something to do with their Clone Trooper number.

"Yes, Nurse Joy?" Cal asked cordially.

"Your Pokémon have rested up." Joy said with a happy smile. "They're waiting for you on the counter."

"Thanks." Cal said appreciatively.

"No problem." Nurse Joy said, turning to walk back to her primary workstation.

Cal turned back to a patiently waiting Professor.

"Sorry bout that, Professor Oak." Cal said with Oak simply holding a hand up.

" _No need for an apology_." Oak said. _"You and your Pokémon's health are what matters. The discussion for the Pokémon League can wait for another day."_

Cal simply nodded in agreement.

" _Still…"_ Oak hummed aloud. _"Perhaps it would serve you some good if went and did take on the Gym at one point. Facing wild Pokémon and novice trainers is one thing. But battling someone with serious experience can help you in long run since it appears you may be here for a while."_

Cal really took a moment to think on this matter.

"I guess I might give it a try." Cal admitted as he himself was starting to get curious about taking on a Gym Leader who wields a specific type of Pokémon.

He must be strong then.

But is it the Jedi way to seek conflict?

He had already bade Oak goodbye by this point as he now sat in his chair whilst thinking on the Gym Leader.

After a few seconds, Cal stood up from the booth he was seated in and went to retrieve his Pokémon before exiting the Pokémon Center.

Currently, Cal stood within the southeast area of Pewter City with Arc still resting upon his shoulder.

It was a moderately sized city with some houses built next to each other but it seemed for more spacious when one gives themselves a moment to look over the town.

Walking about aimlessly through the streets, the Jedi took the time to observe the sights around him and didn't find anything of interest overall.

Other than was must have been an avalanche of posters all across the town cause they were quite literally, _all across town._

He had seen some posters here and there next to the Pokémon Center.

But seeing this within a different perspective, it was still strange for the Jedi from the stars about the usage of all these fliers.

It felt a bit like overkill.

Allowing his curiosity to take him for a moment, Jon walked over to one of the posters and pulled it down.

On it was a teen perhaps several years older than Cal at most, spiky brown hair, closed eyes and an overall impressive physique.

"Brock's open tournament challenge." Cal said with a growing sense of interest.

"Ah! Cal, is that you?" Came a sudden familiar voice to his side.

Turning over to the source of the voice, Cal blinked in surprise which grew into a small smirk upon recognizing who it was that called out to him.

"Hey Red." Cal said in a friendly manner. "Professor Oak said there's a chance you'd be here."

Red chuckled scratched underneath his hat.

"Yeah, didn't get here that long ago." Red said. "Just been dealing with a new little rebellious Pokémon I caught the other day."

"Oh you got a new one to?" Cal asked.

"And it looks like you did the same." Red noted, looking up at the Grey feather Pokémon. "Huh, never seen that kind before. What is it?"

"That's just it, I don't know." Cal said truthfully. "I was speaking with Oak recently and he didn't recognize it right away. Said he'd ask his other Colleagues about him."

"Cool, cool." Red said, approaching the two and held out his hand towards Arc. "Hey there, names Red. What's yours?"

"This is Arc." Cal said, pivoting his body so that Arc was closer to Red.

The bird Pokémon carefully regarded the outstretched hand before giving one of the fingers a small nip.

"Hey now." Red chuckled, feeling a bit tickled by the action. "No need to bite."

With Red seemingly earning Arc's trust, it allowed this newcomer to rub the top of his head. It also helped that this human appeared to know Cal in a friendly manner.

"You give him a name for now at least?" Red asked, stepping back from the Bird Pokémon.

"Yeah, Arc."

"Arc? Where'd yeah get a name like that?"

"Saw it flying and did this "arc" of a turn in the air." Cal elaborated. "And he also reminds me of something from my old home. So I figure it fits."

"Nice." Red nodded. "So, are ya here to take on Brock like me and Blue are gonna do later on?"

"Professor Oak did mention something like that." Cal bought up. "And maybe. Been thinking about it and considered trying to give it a go."

"You should enter." Red said excitedly. "That jerk Blue mentioned that the Boulder Badge Brock has is supposed to increase the attacks of all Pokémon you have on hand."

"Oak said the same." Cal stated. "Maybe I should then."

Red opened his mouth to add something, when-

_***BOOOOM*** _

The two boys and practically every civilian of Pewter city nearby snapped their eyes over where the sudden explosion had come from and many began yelling out in shock at the sight of a destroyed Pokémon Center.

"No!" Red yelled out, rushing towards the destroyed center with Cal right by his side.

"What happened?" Cal asked a nearby civilian who was looking around in stunned disbelief.

"I don't know." The Man said in shock. "One minute, Nurse Joy leaves to get some supplies for the Pokémon Center, the next thing I knew the whole place blew up."

"Who would do this?" Red asked, not fully believing what he had just seen.

"Is everyone alright?" Cal asked showing a great deal of concern.

"Doesn't seem like it thankfully." A woman said from beside the two Pokémon trainers. "Whenever Nurse Joy leaves the center that means all the Pokémon that needed healing had been healed."

"Well let's check it out just in case then." Red said in determination, something Cal agreed upon.

The duo began to look through the wreckage of the Center, assisting the civilians in moving aside the rubble, they soon heard several cries of anguish.

"NOOO!"

"How could this have happened?!"

"They're all gone!"

The assembled group of Pewter Citizens turned their heads in the direction of a group of people who looked to be on the verge of tears.

One already was.

Red was the first to speak up, going over to them.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, looking down at a young woman a few years older than him that was weeping now.

"M-My Pokémon are gone." She said through tears.

"What?" Red's face paled considerably. "You mean they were."

The woman shook her head.

A man next to her in a similar state spoke up.

"My Poke Balls are missing."

"Poke balls?" Cal questioned.

Before anyone else could say anything, Nurse Joy appeared and looked around frantically before spotting what she appeared to be looking for.

"No!" She let out a cry of sorrow, going over to a boxy and heavily damaged device.

Cal saw what appeared to be an open hatch of some kind with Nurse Joy looking inside.

"They're all gone." Joy said in complete misery. "All the Pokémon inside are gone."

"What is that?" Cal couldn't help but ask.

"That's what every Pokémon Center has inside for storing Pokémon temporarily when they're being healed." An elderly man said next to the two. "It's very durable, able to take a great deal of punishment as you can see."

"It stores Pokémon?" Red said to himself until his eyes widened. "Wait, she just said they're all gone! Then that means-"

The elder nodded in a morose disposition. "Those Pokémon have been stolen."

"By who?" Cal asked in surprise. "Who would want to steal other peoples Pokémon? Isn't that considered illegal?"

The man shook his head in dismay. "Not to the one's that had stole the Pokémon."

"Who did this?" Red asked aloud in anger.

"If I were to hazard a guess, it is possibly team Rocket." The Elder next to them stated.

"Team Rocket?" Both boys said at the same time, sharing a look.

Eventually, the city officials arrived and among them was a slightly older teen with spiky brown hair and brown vest.

"Wait." Cal squinted at the teen. "That's… isn't that Brock?"

"Huh?" Red looked over to who it was Cal was staring at. "Brock? Wait, I know that name."

"Well, surprised to see you again so soon Cal Kestis."

The two boys turned to see none other than…

"Blue." Red and Cal said simultaneously.

"What happened here?" Blue asked, gazing past them towards the wreckage of the Pokémon center.

"It got blown up by some pieces of work." Red said heatedly, looking back at the smoldering center.

"And all the Pokémon got stolen." Cal added, surprising Blue. "This was all just a ruse to steal Pokémon."

"Some old guy said it was probably some weird group called Team Rocket." Red stated with a very angry but also disturbed look in his eyes.

"Team Rocket?" Blue murmured, eyes narrowed before he turned to leave.

"Hey, wait! Where are ya goin' off to?" Red questioned.

"I'm going to talk to my grandpa." Blue answered. "He might know something about all this."

Red stared blankly at the boy who was essentially his rival when he felt Cal's hand upon his shoulder.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Cal said to the Pallet Town native. "Come on, let's go talk to Professor Oak with Blue."

Snapping out of his daze, Red nodded and the two ran after Blue.

He was a bit annoyed by both of them coming with him but he chose to ignore them until they get into contact with the Professor.

Finding the Pokemart, the trio stood around a booth as they contacted the Professor.

The screen they were gazing at turned on to the sight of Oak staring at the three boys he bestowed Pokedex's to.

" _Hmmm?"_ Oak's eyebrows rose slightly _. "Blue? Red? Cal? What's the sudden call? I spoke with all three of you not to long ago today."_

"Gramps, something really serious came up here in Pewter City." Blue said straight away with an intense gaze that caused his grandfather to pause.

The aged Pokémon trainer took a moment to analyze all of their expressions and saw that they all held looks of grave importance.

" _What happened?"_ Oak asked, tone dead serious.

"The Pokémon Center here got blown up." Red exclaimed, surprising the Professor.

" _It blew up?"_ Oak repeated in stunned disbelief.

"An older man at the sight told me and Red that this was likely Team Rocket after hearing the Pokémon being kept there were all gone." Cal added in and in an instant, Oak's expression shifted into one far more serious than the one he had before if that was even possible.

" _Team Rocket you say?"_ Oak's tone conveyed the seriousness of what they had just informed him of.

"You know of them, Gramps?" Blue asked, leaning forward intently.

Oak nodded. " _Indeed I do. I've been hearing rumblings about them for some time now across the Kanto Region. They appeared to be nothing other than a gang at first but that was a foolish oversight. They are a crime organization that has been growing in presence and power for a great deal of time over the past few years here in Kanto. I fear with what you have just told me, they're starting to become more active on a more dangerous scale."_

"What else can you tell us about them?" Cal asked.

The Professor crossed his arm in thought. _"For the most part, they are uniformed. That much I can tell you from the information I have been able to gather from my contacts in the other towns and cities."_

He walked off screen momentarily, the sound of drawers being open and closed heard from his end.

A moment later Oak had returned and held up a picture for the trio to see.

" _This is generally what they are known for wearing."_ Oak said, tapping his finger over several individuals all wearing matching uniforms.

They all had on black berets, black shirts and pants with grey gloves, boots and belts. The most defining feature of the uniform overall was the emblazoned red R on their chests.

"That's them, huh?" Blue murmured with Cal taking a moment to look them over.

Red however gazed a bit more intently then the others had realized.

"Wait, I know these bozos!" Red yelled out dramatically pointing at the screen and causing Blue and Cal to jolt back in surprise.

"You know them?" Cal asked.

Red vigorously nodded his head. "Yes, I ran into them a few weeks ago when I first met Blue. These jerks were in Pallet Town looking for a Phantom Pokémon of some kind."

"They were?" Oak and Blue said in clear alarm.

"Gramps."

" _I know."_ Oak said with a fierce gaze. _"Boys. I advise caution on this organization. Don't treat them lightly. If you must take them down."_

"You're trusting us to do that?" Cal was very thrown off by this.

" _You boys would be on your journey's or have the Pokedex's if I did not believe you lacked the capacity to take care of yourselves in stressful situations."_ Oak declared with a confident smile. _"If anything else occurs boys, do not hesitate in contacting me straight away."_

The trio simply said they would do just that as the screen turned off.

"So what do we do now then?" Red asked the two with Blue choosing to walk away.

"I'm gonna train up and take on Brock tomorrow." Blue stated.

"What?" Red shouted. "Are you serious? Now isn't the time for something like that."

"Now is _exactly_ the time for such a thing." Blue shot back fiercely.

"But why challenge a Gym Leader in the middle of something like this?" Cal asked in bewilderment.

Blue momentarily regarded the Padawan before sighing. "Since you're new to this, I dunno if my grandpa told you this or not but do you know about Gym badges?"

"The gyms badges?" Cal said, looking to Red who had a look of slight realization.

"What do they have to do with this, Blue?" Red asked in slight annoyance.

Blue felt a tick mark form upon his head when he heard this question.

"What? Did you forget what I told you earlier today?" Blue asked rhetorically. "The Boulder badge in the literal sense amplifies the physical attributes of all Pokémon in your team. That's not something to be taken lightly."

Cal thought about this for a few moments whilst Blue went on.

"Think for a moment. This team Rocket just showed us their hand in what they're willing to do to get what they want." Blue stated. "The last thing I want is to be cornered by extremists like them and not have every advantage I have at my disposal. Getting the Boulder Badge is essential in this."

Red and Cal found the logic in this and found themselves nodding in agreement.

"Yeah… you're right." Red said with a slightly disturbed look to his face. The idea of facing such crazed individuals who would _blow up_ a Pokémon center to get some Pokémon.

Suffice to say, the idea didn't exactly sit so well with him.

"So if you don't mind me, I'm gonna go train up a bit for tomorrow."

"Won't your Pokémon get tired?" Red inquired. "There's no center to heal them up."

"Pokemart, remember?" Blue said plainly, nearly making Red fall over upon the reminder of where they were standing in right now. "It ain't gonna be fun to do something like that to my Pokémon but for now, we'll have to make do with what we got."

Seeing no further reason to discuss this matter, Blue left the two with them both mulling over his words.

"Hmmm, I'm still not fully on board with this but… what do you think Cal?"

The Padawan was a bit surprised by the question.

"Huh? Why ask me?"

"Oak entrusted you with a Pokedex didn't he?" Red said, pulling out his own. "So your opinion on this is just as valid as mine or Blue's."

"Red, I haven't been a Pokémon trainer for long remember?" Cal pointed out. "I barely know much other than what I've gone through these past few days and what Oak gave me in notes."

Red shook his head. "Forget all that. What do you figure you would in this situation. These Rocket goons are a serious problem if _that_ is how we're introduced to their antics."

Cal pondered on this momentarily and really took a few moments to think on this matter.

This… was serious of course but also extremely sudden.

Hell, everything that has happened to him has been just one sudden scenario after another.

Aside from the post-crash landing he had when he got here and his time in Pallet Town, Cal felt he hasn't really had some time to really think on his position. He agreed to go out into this world yes, but aside from the Pokedex to be filled out, he hadn't fully figured out just what he was to do.

Being a Jedi for so long… his path had essentially been set before him.

Now…

Now the road felt a lot more darker and quite frankly, scarier.

He had never felt fear before but it had been a nagging sensation in the back of his mind ever since arriving here.

Now he was being presented with a situation that he totally unprepared for.

Then again… were the Jedi or the Republic truly prepared for something like the Clone Wars.

All Cal had known is conflict these last few years.

What was some more to it all?

Shaking his head, Cal let out a slightly resigned sigh.

"Guess we should go through this Gym challenge with Brock and go from there." Cal said with Red's face lighting up.

"Awesome." Red said, pumping his fist. "How about we practice together then? You're still new to all this so I can give you some pointers."

Hearing this, Cal found himself smirking and nodding in acceptance.

"Thanks Red, I owe ya one."

Red scoffed good heartedly and waved him off.

"Don't mention it." Red said. "Now come on, let's get ready for tomorrow."

_-The Next Day-_

Cal stood at the entrance of the Pewter City Gym with his fists clenched tightly with a slightly hesitant expression on his face.

He… he had taken some time to meditate before doing this.

Like before, he had felt the overwhelmingly powerful presence of the Force that this planet had and sought guidance from the omniscient energy field.

Yet… strangely, he didn't feel any tugs, pushes pulls or even any basic usual "feelings" within the Force.

Just its presence and nothing more.

This confused him to no end and he had tried once again and again until he had given up.

He wondered what had happened considering how strong of a pull he felt a few days prior.

Now he got no answer.

Did he do something wrong?

"Hey, come on kid, you gonna stand in the way all day?" Asked a gruff sounding voice from behind.

Jolting out of his thoughts, he looked back to see a man a few decades older than him with several others behind him.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Cal said, quickly going into the Gym.

In an instant, he heard the roar of the crowd coming from within and saw multiple rings and arenas set up with trainers and their Pokémon all battling out against one another.

Cal instantly spotted the cool and collected Blue battling against a trainer with what looked like a fiery lizard that had its tail on fire.

It had instantly taken out another trainers floating rock with two arm, eyes and mouth.

Over in another stage, Cal witnessed Red with his Bulbasaur landing a knockout strike against his opponent.

" _D-Block preliminary participants, please head to the east section of the Gym."_ Announced a voice on the loudspeakers.

Cal briefly pulled out a pamphlet he had filled out the day prior and saw the letter D upon it.

"Looks like I'm up." Cal said to himself, lightly jogging over to the D-Block sections.

His name was called amongst the first participants and Cal was put against a middle-aged man with a Geodude as his first Pokémon.

Remembering his notes and brief time training with Red, Cal threw out his first Pokémon which was Hopper.

The Wooper let out its happy dance, jumping left to right on his two legs.

The man instantly cringed upon seeing the Pokémon, realizing the type disadvantage he held.

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid." The man said with a sense of false bravado. "Just cause you got an advantage; don't mean you got a real chance."

Cal only looked ahead with a determined stare and watched as the man made the first move.

His Geodude started with some Rock Throws which Cal and Hopper deftly avoided.

Completing a role with Hopper in his arms, Cal held him up and aimed it directly at the rock with a mouth and eyes.

"Water Gun!" Cal said aloud and in an instant, a stream of water struck the Rock-type Pokémon and knocked it out in one shot.

"NOOOO!" The main wailed in despair and defeat, going over to recall his defeated Pokémon.

" _Cal Kestis advances."_ An announcer declared.

"Nice work Hopper." Cal said with a smile which was outmatched by his Wooper's.

The Jedi Pokémon trainer stepped out of the ring as the next duo were sent in to battle.

He didn't have to wait long to enter the fray again and like before, it was an instant one-hit KO.

Kaiju went in for a Dig and with a spearing headbutt as soon as he popped out of the hole, the next trainers Pokémon was knocked out in a profound fashion.

This went on for the next several battles Cal underwent and found only several instances where he had to resort to the use of three or four moves to take out the opposing Pokémon.

During these fights, Cal had actually garnered a few scrapes, scratches and bruises as some of the moves performed by the Pokémon had gotten slightly out of hand from their area of effect.

He was starting realize now more than ever that the trainer was just as much involved in this fight as the Pokémon were.

During his second to last fight before winning his block, a particularly spiteful trainer that was bitter about his undoubtable coming lost pulled off what was nothing short of a dirty trick.

A Geodude performed a shocking move called Self-destruct and took out Hopper!

"Hooper!" Cal yelled out in fear, running over to his downed Pokémon.

"Good luck without your ace, kid." The defeated trainer sneered, calling back his Pokémon and departed from the arena.

From around the arena, he heard a few of those that were watching whisper their discontent at such a sight.

" _What the hell? That was a dirty trick."_

" _Why couldn't that guy accept a loss like a man?"_

" _Petty jerks like him are a dime a dozen."_

" _Yeah but look at that kids Pokémon. He won't be able to heal him up until the Center is fixed."_

" _He could revive him. And I heard the machine at the center is at least gonna be fixed by tomorrow."_

" _Still, he can't leave until the tourney is done."_

Eventually, Cal just tuned them all out and recalled Hopper back into his Poke ball and left the arena in a dejected mood.

He had only had these Pokémon with him for a short week and a half or so but already, one was seriously injured.

Worst of all, he could feel the shame and disappointment emanating from his Wooper. And it wasn't directed at his trainer but at himself for being felled so easily and when they were about to take on the Gym Leader.

"You got nothing to be ashamed of, Hopper." Cal said, holding up the Poke ball to his eye level with a regretful face at the sight of Hopper not moving other than slow, labored breaths. "Just rest up. Kaiju and Arc will take care of this. We'll win for ya."

His other two Pokémon who had heard this from their Poke Balls had a swelling of determination and resolve that resonated with Cal who entered a waiting room.

He had overheard the victories of the other three blocks, Red and Blue being declared the winners of their sections, respectively.

There was one other person but he wasn't focused on that as he would be the last to fight after the first three block winners would have their chance at Brock.

For now, he just held Hopper's Poke Ball in his hands and a blank look in his face.

When he had gotten here, this was certainly not what he expected to be doing in such a short amount of time.

Shaking his head, Cal was starting to really hate these damn thoughts that just surfaced randomly and suddenly when he just paused to think to himself.

Right now wasn't the time for that.

For the moment, he needed to focus on the upcoming battle he would have against someone who was undoubtedly skilled and powerful with the Pokémon they have. Oak had emphasized the importance and strength of these Gym Leaders so that meant he couldn't take them lightly.

He figured his Larvitar would stand up well enough against most of Brock's Rock-Type Pokémon. Though he had learned of the dual typing that some of Brock's Pokémon held in regards to Ground, Kaiju proved to be extremely sturdy and resilient against most of the moves thrown at him.

Unnaturally so on several occasions.

Now that he thought about, he felt that out of the three Pokémon he possessed at this time, Kaiju was without question the strongest.

And it wasn't just cause he had him the longest.

His Larvitar was distinctly stronger and Cal didn't quite understand why.

It wasn't that Hopper and Arc weren't strong but…

Cal felt the Force signature from all three of his Pokémon and it was Kaiju's that was the most pronounced.

Curious as he was the Padawan figured perhaps an answer would come later on down the line when the time would come.

Right now, he needed to refocus his attention on the upcoming fight.

He didn't have to wait long as after twenty minutes of sitting in the room, he heard his name be called.

Standing up out of his seat, Cal left the waiting room and returned back to the main arena and saw the ring being having been replaced with a natural earth battlefield that better reflected the typing of its Gym Leader.

On the far end within an outlined rectangle stood Pewter City's Gym Leader Brock with his arms folded in a patient posture.

Spotting a similar outline rectangle on the other side of the field, the Padawan walked over to it and stood within the center of the outline.

Cal faced Brock with an unflinching gaze, something that appeared to impress the slightly older teen who nodded in respect.

"I see that similar device those other two boys possessed attached to your belt." Brock spoke up. "I hadn't realized it until now but they're all the same. What's your name kid? And where do you come from?"

Cal was slightly thrown off by the question but the guy seemed genuinely curious so no harm in answering.

"I'm Cal Kestis." The Jedi introduced himself. "I got this Pokedex from Professor Oak of Pallet Town. And for where I'm from… let's just say, from a place further than you can imagine."

Brock's brow rose at that last question but simply nodded in acceptance a moment later.

"You Pokedex holders appear to be a special breed. I've lost to both Red and Blue in a profound manner." Brock stated without shame. "I expect a challenge from you if you also have a Pokedex like they did."

Cal exhaled and readied himself. "Hope I can do just that."

With a nod, Brock made the first move. "Graveler, you're up!"

The Pokémon was a bipedal, sentient boulder that appeared to be a nature evolution of Geodude. It probably was. Its round body was covered with small bumps and it had a rocky crest above its small eyes and mouth. The Pokémon had four arms, each with a three-fingered hand and were all outstretched and ready for battle.

"Alright Kaiju, let's do this." Cal said, tossing the Poke Ball forward and calling for his Larvitar.

His Pokémon came out and landed on the ground with a growl to signify that he was ready coming out from him.

Brock nodded.

"Looks like you are a special breed of trainers." Brock acknowledged. "Larvitar's are not easy to raise. This one looks greatly attached to you."

"Kaiju was my first Pokémon." Cal said, a hint of pride coming through upon this statement which made Kaiju stand up straighter. "We haven't been together long but I know he trusts me and I trust him."

This seemed to have the desired affect on Brock who smirked in approval.

"Let's put that to the test then." Brock declared. "Graveler, Rollout!"

In an instant, the boulder Pokémon tucked all its limbs against its body and proceeded to roll at rapid speeds right towards.

"Dig!" Cal shouted, Kaiju diving underground in an instant.

"After him, Graveler." Brock quickly followed up and Cal could make out two of the arms popping up out of the spinning boulder and instantly burrowed down into the same hole Kaiju made.

Gritting his teeth, Cal wasn't sure as to what he could do.

He knew Kaiju could hear his commands but he just saw how easily Brock adapted to this.

They were after all in Brocks turf.

So any command Cal gave out might lead to a proper counter by Brock.

Shaking his head, Cal focused on his Pokémon and in an instant felt the natural Force Bond that he had formed with Kaiju.

A small grin appeared as Cal kneeled down to the ground and placed his hand down upon the earthy floor.

Closing his eyes in concentration and feeling the vibrations of both the soil beneath and the Force itself, Cal located Kaiju's location underground.

With a subtle nudge due to their connection, he "saw" his Larvitar pivot upwards toward the surface.

He felt the acceleration of Kaiju who dug at rapid speeds to the surface.

Rather that simply coming out of the ground, Cal willed his Pokémon to propel itself further than what was to be a normal exit.

Sensing this desire, Kaiju utilized his legs for a powerful leaping breach into the air and sailed nearly two dozen feet into the air. Lucky the Gym was so spacious and had such a high ceiling.

"Graveler, get on out here quick." Brock responded in kind and in an instant, Graveler popped out from a separate hole.

Though it wasn't as high as the opposing Larvitar.

Just what Cal wanted.

"Skull Bash." Cal uttered out and watched as the horn and head of Kaiju glowed as he angled himself in the air into a downward strike.

Falling at rapid speeds, Brocks Graveler could only throw its arms up in front of its face as a last ditch effort in defense.

Kaiju's glowing horn impacted the hands and there was a resounding crack being heard as the horn pierced the rocky hands.

The two plummeted down to the ground and smash into the ground, a plume of dirt and dust erupting into the air.

The audience gasped aloud at such a display of tactics with many wincing though cheered soon after.

Brock gaped slightly, stunned by the maneuver and the two combatting trainers waited for several seconds for the dust and dirt to subside.

When it did, all watched as Kaiju was climbing out of a small crater and in the center of it was an unconscious Graveler.

Stunned by this display, Brock could only shake his head and call back his down Pokémon.

"One hit was all it took, huh?" Brock murmured, a small smirk appearing. "Looks like I was right about my earlier assessment."

Cal found himself smiling slightly at the praise and Kaiju stomped his foot with a grin of its own to indicate he was ready for the next one.

"But just cause I acknowledge your skills doesn't mean your win is assured." Brock stated, pulling out his next Pokémon. "Golem, let's show them how it's done."

His next Pokémon was a bipedal tortoise-like Pokémon with a spherical body covered by a shell of plated, green rocks. It looked far more like a boulder than Graveler. Was this another evolution?

The head protruded from the center of the shell like body with a flat snout with two pointed teeth in the lower jaw and red eyes. It had short arms that have three claws and two legs with feet that have four claws in front and one in back. The head and limbs were light brown in color.

This particular Pokémon looked far more fierce than the other Pokémon Cal had faced and instantly felt a warning coming from the Force.

Cal gulped slightly, now knowing to tread lightly around this Pokémon as it was very powerful.

"Golem, Rock Throw."

The spherical rock grabbed a nearby piece of debris that was substantially larger than any Cal had seen thus far.

It hurled it at Kaiju who stood with a slightly nervous look now.

"Headbutt it Kaiju, full force." Cal ordered out. "Strike dead in the center!"

Trusting his trainer, Kaiju ran forward at full speeds and with a flash over his head jumped at the oncoming rock.

Gritting his teeth, Kaiju smashed its horn against the center of the rock and shockingly, the large boulder split in two.

The elation that his Larvitar was short lived as Brock's Golem was already upon him, grabbing his Pokémon.

Cal gaped as the Golem held onto Kaiju tightly and held him over its head.

"Slam." Brock ordered; Kaiju violently thrown to the ground. "Rollout."

His Golem's face and limbs retracted into the spherical shell and literally rolled atop Kaiju who flailed in pain before the Golem rolled passed him.

"Kaiju!"

"Body Slam, Golem."

The spinning boulder pivoted about and changed its trajectory back towards the Larvitar that was struggling to get up.

"Dig Kaiju, hurry!"

Kaiju managed to dig a hole in time just as the larger Pokémon rolled past where he had just been laying.

"Are you forgetting that my Pokémon can do the same?" Brock said. "You won't be able to get away with the same trick twice."

Cal was silent, once more kneeling down to the ground as he felt out the presence of his Pokémon.

Locating him quickly, Cal began to mentally send subtle pushes and nudges in direction Kaiju should go.

In rapid succession, Kaiju burst out of the ground and instantly sent a quick Mud-slap to the Golem.

The attack hit the back of the Pokémon, making it spin round just in time to see Kaiju dive back into the ground.

This series of attacks repeated for nearly half a dozen times in the span of nearly thirty seconds with several of the Mud-Slaps actually hitting Golem's face.

Gritting his teeth, Brock ordered out his next move.

"Earthquake."

Hearing this just as the Larvitar went back underground, Golem jumped off the ground momentarily before slamming back down with a powerful dual stomp.

Its feet dug into the ground and immediately the entire field, no, the entire Gym began shaking violently with the audience letting out startled yelped of shock and surprise.

Cal instantly lost his footing and fell to the ground as the quake continued for another few seconds until it subsided.

The Padawan was frankly stunned that the Gym was standing with no visible damage.

But that stunned look turned into one of slightly despair as he soon realized just what the move no doubt did to his Pokémon.

True to this sudden feeling of dread, Kaiju appeared right in front of his trainer with his entire body beaten up badly.

His Larvitar let out a single gasp of pain before collapsing on the ground in defeat, unmoving.

"Kaiju." Cal said in a morose fashion, crouching down to his Pokémon and placing a hand atop his head. "Sorry for making you go through that little guy."

With Kaiju back in his Poke Ball now, Cal didn't really want to do this but he had no choice.

This was his last Pokémon and he knew that if he didn't send him out, he'd have to forfeit.

Much as he wanted to and much as his own Jedi training was yelling at him to do so, the Padawan was resolute in seeing this battle through to the end.

"Alright Arc, let's do this."

He tossed his last Pokémon out and his bird Pokémon appeared, letting out a chirping war cry.

"A bird Pokémon?" Brock said in surprise, not really recognizing the species. "Don't you know how much of a disadvantage you have with it?"

"That may be but at least Arc here won't get hit with an Earthquake or any of your ground moves." Cal said with Arc chirping defiantly.

"There's still my Rock type attacks." Brock reminded. "Still, let's see what your bird can do. Golem, Stone Edge."

Embedding its fist into the ground, multiple sharp and jagged stones appeared just below where Arc was flying.

"Arc, move now! Pursuit!" Cal shouted quickly and his bird Pokémon responded in kind.

Just as the sharpened rocks shot up, Arc went into a corkscrew attacked and had a purplish aura around him as he struck the Golem.

It flinched, stumbling back slightly yet remained standing.

"Double Team." Cal followed up.

Arc blurred and a moment later, dozens of birds surrounded the arena which thoroughly served to confuse the Golem.

Brock remained calm as he assessed the situation.

"Golem, Rockslide. Sweep around you."

Golem nodded its head and spun about, kicking up multiple rocks up into the air that began to rain down upon the arena.

Whilst many simply phased through the "projections" of Arc, one had struck the Bird Pokémon upon one of its wings.

Arc let out a pained cry as it fell to the ground.

"Arc!" Cal cried out in a panic, watching as Arc shakily got back up to his feet.

"Rollout." Brock instructed with Golem going back into its spherical form.

It barreled right towards Arc at full speeds though it wasn't as straight a line as it was before.

Arc saw this and managed to use his wings to at least flutter out of the way. While he avoided the attack, Arc openly flinched and held its damaged wing in a folded manner.

Golem was zig zagging around without any real course.

Brock realized instantly that his Pokémon's sight hadn't recovered from the previous barrage of Mud-slaps Kaiju inflicted on it.

Still, his Bird Pokémon was very much grounded and that meant one good hit was all that was needed to take out the smaller Pokémon.

"Keep going Golem." Brock said aloud. "Make a sharp turn and go straight!"

The rolling boulder sharply turned and went straight for Cal's Pokémon.

Kestis knew that Arc couldn't feebly flap his damaged wings about and dodge every oncoming attack.

Eventually, the damaged wing would feel to much pressure and pain and fail him and leave him wide open for an attack.

So the best option he had was an all or nothing gamble.

A move that Red had helped teach to his bird Pokémon, one he didn't even know he could learn.

"Arc." Cal called out to his flyer. "Get ready to use your wings when Golem gets close enough."

His bird Pokémon turned to his trainer and saw and felt the belief Cal had towards him.

Returning the gaze with equal belief, Arc adjusted its stance and tense up his wings.

As the boulder drew closer, the entire Gym seemingly fell silent as everyone waited with bated breath as to what was going to happen.

Just as Golem was a yard or so away from Arc, Cal made his move.

"SEISMIC TOSS!" Cal shouted at the top of his lungs.

Throwing his wings out, despite the pain he received, Arc flew into the air and with its small feet managed to grab hold of the boulder. He let out a small cry as he felt his clawed feet getting thoroughly scratched up by the spinning Golem until it managed to halt it for the briefest of moments.

Arc knew that if it didn't act in this instance, Golem would easily free itself and go in for the finishing blow.

With all of his might and power coupled with the momentum of the rock Pokémon, Arc flew six feet into the air.

Once his body screamed for him to stop, Arc still went in for spin in the air with the Golem in its claws going up and over and back down to the ground.

The Golem smashed down into the ground hard.

Arc could barely keep himself hovering up in the air for long and fell to the ground himself, barely managing to get enough air for himself to land without damaging his wing or body any further.

Brock's jaw dropped in astonishment at what he witnessed, having never thought someone would utilize a type disadvantage in such grand style.

However, it appeared the fight wasn't over just yet.

The combatants watched as Golem got back up to its feet with its limbs shaking and a noticeable bruise on its head.

It glared defiantly at the Bird Pokémon who gave it right back with the two entering into a small stare down.

They remained like that until suddenly, a small piece of Golem's body fell from him.

A moment later the Pokémon quite literally crumbled apart into a small heap with the damage it had sustained proved to be to much for it.

Not a moment to soon, Arc wobbled forward and collapsed down to the ground.

"Arc." Cal ran forward and delicately picked up his Pokémon. "I'm sorry Arc. I shouldn't have put you through that. I should have forfeited."

"You don't have to worry about that."

Cal blinked when he had realized that Brock had apparently walked over right to him.

"You should feel nothing but pride for your Pokémon, especially Arc here." Brock proclaimed. "Even though you were at a disadvantage, you won despite those odds. And in spectacular fashion."

"Huh?" Cal was unsure what he was saying. "Wait, I won? But… Arc and your Golem passed out at the same tie. Isn't it a draw?"

Brock shook his head and reached for his back pocket.

"No. Your Pokémon fainted only a few seconds after mine passed out." Brock said, holding up his fist. "In doing so, you and your Pokémon have proven you were the better of the two of us today. And in doing so and in recognition for your victory, I present you with this."

Holding out his now open hand to Cal, the Padawan saw a simply grey octagonal pin of sorts that had glow and aura to it that the Jedi felt through the Force.

"The Boulder Badge." Brock stated. "Proof of your victory over me."

"But… I…"

Brock smirked and without hesitation pinned the badge on Cal's shirt, surprising how it just stuck to his clothing.

"You beat me fair and square with creative methods I haven't seen before." Brock said as he patted Cal's shoulder. "Today reminded me why even though I'm a Gym leader, there's still a lot of room to grow. I was beaten by a Fire-type, Electric-type and now a Flying-type Pokémon today. Even with all the advantages I had on my side, you all utilized different and alternative ways that assured you guys victory."

Cal found himself chuckling slightly a moment later.

It was so strange to feel so bashful at such praise.

Brock surprised him more by handing Cal some additional prizes being more cash on top of something called a Technical Machine.

These devices were supposed to be given to Pokémon and help them in learning brand new means they couldn't get through conventional means.

Much as he wanted to learn more about all this, Cal had more pressing matters to attend to.

Rushing out of the Gym as fast as he was able to he headed towards where the Pokémon center once stood and saw a small booth had been established there for the time being until the building was rebuilt.

His Pokémon were soon fully healed and after getting some rest of his own, Cal found himself on the fringes of the City and was sitting in a grassy field with all three of his Pokémon resting around him.

Holding up the badge to observe, Cal immediately felt the power that emanated from this small trinket and felt its energy seeping into his own Pokémon.

"Huh…" Cal hummed as he rotated the badge between his fingers. "Wonder what this material is made out of."

It felt metal for the most part so must be some kind that he might know of.

But that energy…

While he could feel that it was associated with the Force, the Padawan was curious as to how this little badge got infused with it. Better yet why was it specifically made that it would increase the physical power of Pokémon.

Sighing aloud, Cal opted to just pin the Badge onto his belt and leave it at that.

Today was hectic and stressful and quite frankly, he could use a nap.

Laying on his back and gazing up at the sky, Cal was unsure what else might be thrown at him in the coming days.

Yet he somehow felt ready and prepared for it all.

Because he wasn't alone as he thought that he was.

Kaiju, Hopper and Arc were with him now.

And be it fate or by the will of the Force, they were his Pokémon.

He trusted them as they trusted him.

And he would not let them down by any means.

That was a promise.

**Ok, phew, this one was a marathon run, let me tell ya.**

**Hope you guys all enjoyed my first rendition of an official Pokémon battle.**

**Some might point out some flaws and criticisms but I need to remind you guys that this is within the context of the Pokémon Adventures Manga. Battles are extremely different and much more nuanced and strategic then the turn based system of the games or even the show.**

**So be prepared for a drastically different Pokémon story cause it ain't the games or anime.**

**Meaning certain matchups won't go the way most would think and some Pokémon could learn moves outside the known and established move sets they already have.**

**I'm consciously doing this to better fit in line with what the Pokémon Adventures Manga has established and there's lots more crazy situations to come.**

**But since we got an update to Cal's team.**

**Larvitar(Kaiju)** **  
** **Moves: Leer(Normal), Tackle(Normal), Rock Throw(Rock), Payback(Dark), Bite(Dark), Take Down(Normal), Dig(Ground), Headbutt(Normal), Skull Bash(Normal).**

**Wooper(Hopper)** **  
** **Moves: Tail Whip(Normal), Tackle(Normal), Water Gun(Water), Rain Dance(Water), Mud Shot(Ground), Mud-slap(Ground).**

**Starly(Arc)  
Moves: Growl(Normal), Tackle(Normal), Quick Attack(Normal), Wing Attack(Flying), Double Team(Normal), Peck(Flying), Seismic Toss(Fighting).**

**Yup, a Starly folks.**

**I really wanna have a very unique team for Cal so this was done A. Cause I planned it. B. because Starly is best starting Bird Pokémon for any and all routes and is my favorite and C. as a means of really distinguishing early on how different Cal's team is gonna be.**

**Other than that, thanks for reading everyone.**

**Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day.**

**Also, check this shit out if you can. If not, go on Deviant Art, look up my profile name which is the same as this one and you'll find a commissioned piece of art that shows the glory of Cal's current team.**

**DeviantArt.com/freemanwriter/art/Cal-Kestis-Current-team-871547362**

**Author's Note:**

> And I'll stop here for now.
> 
> See, originally, this chapter was gonna be WAY longer but I thought to myself it's better to leave this off on a cliffhanger that would work better on the next chapter.
> 
> Besides, next chapter already has 3k word head start so it'll be able to come out sooner than later.
> 
> So yeah, first chapter and Cal has quite the exposure to the Pokémon World.
> 
> There's a lot that I wanted to do in the first chapter but work has been draining me on top of other stories and ideas to tackle.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Special shoutout to the individuals who helped in creating the list of Pokémon Cal is gonna have. You guys know who you are.
> 
> Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day
> 
> Cover poster for story found here
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/freemanwriter/art/Star-Wars-Pocket-Monsters-868195326


End file.
